Pranking a Dark Lord
by MuggleSurvivor
Summary: What if Sirius Black survived that night in Department of Mysteries; what if he had become Harry's Godfather, one who truly looks out for Harry's interests; most importantly, what if he fought like a Muggle? The timeline; certain events; and facts, that occur within canon, will not be strictly adhered to; but as a starting point, this fan-fiction will start during summer 1995.
1. An Act and a Fact

**Pranking a Dark Lord**

**Author's Note**: So this is my first foray into fan-fiction, so please excuse my lack of etiquette.

The premise of my story is such: what if Sirius Black survived that night in Department of Mysteries; what if he had become Harry's Godfather, one who truly looks out for Harry's interests; most importantly, what if he fought like a Muggle?

The timeline; certain events; and facts, that occur within canon, will not be strictly adhered to, but as a starting point, this fan-fiction will occur during 1995, during the events of _the Order of the Phoenix_.

Please note that this fan-fiction is rated M, and will contain some gore and a torture scene in the future.

All editorial, spelling, grammatical and any other idiotic mistakes are entirely my own.

Finally, the characters used herein are not my own, but remain the everlasting property of J.K Rowling and her publishers; save for Original Characters of my own creation that will be introduced along the way.

**Chapter 1: An Act and a Fact**

It all started with a simple act and a simple fact.

Sirius Black stepped out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place into the clear skies of the late morning afternoon's sunshine, simply because he needed to clear his head from the tiresome, repetitive and hopelessly pointless discussions and politics of the Order of the Phoenix; and its fight against the newly reconstituted Dark Lord.

Without any purpose or real direction, he strode through Muggle London, slowly clearing his head of the irritation he had for _meetings_. He was at heart, a man of action, having been a full-time fighter for the Order, before his incarceration and subsequent exoneration by the Ministry of Magic.

It was this lack of purpose that lend Sirius to commit an act that would make him the bane of Voldemort: he boarded a Muggle bus.

He quickly paid for his fare for a ride on the iconic red double-decker Muggle bus, and found an empty window seat, letting his mind wander.

_This isn't like the Knight bus_, he mused, _and _definitely _more comfortable_.

Slowly, his thoughts turned to the sights and sounds of Muggle London. As the bus slowly wended its way around London he soon came to realise that Muggle London was infinitely larger than Magical London; Diagon Alley really was just an _alley_ when compared to what he saw; and said Alley was the premier shopping district for all of Magical England!

A sudden, loud, buzzing noise broke him out of his reverie.

Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw a red, 2-wheeled contraption threading its way through the tight traffic, on the road that was perpendicular to the street his bus he was on.

Quickly identifying the red contraption as the source of the buzzing sound, he saw a black clad individual — with what Sirius could only describe as a bucket strapped to the rider's head — navigate the contraption through the traffic at terrific speeds.

_A motorcycle!,_ Sirius suddenly remembered, fondly remembering his own magical motorcycle that he gave to Hagrid so many years ago.

Watching the Muggle rider, Sirius quickly surmised that the rider was _brilliant, _as the rider streaked past his bus, nearly avoiding 4 collisions.

_I bet he'd make an excellent Seeker, _Sirius mused.

And then a simple fact hit him, hit him harder than a Bludger ever could: Muggles _were _brilliant. Sirius assumed (incorrectly) that Muggles had taken what had originally been a Wizarding idea (a broom) and then used Muggle ingenuity to create their own version (a motorcycle).

In addition to that, his simple observations throughout the time on his bus ride made his realise all the various methods Muggles used to compensate for their lack of magic. The contrails above, through the clear summer air were a testament to Muggle flight; the very bus he was on, and the other vehicles surrounding him spoke of their need to travel at faster speeds than they or any animal could provide.

_No_, he thought_, Muggles were not stupid; but can they help _us_ with our little Dark problem_? Sirius pondered that problem as the bus continued to ply its route.

_Let's not forget that the Muggles outnumber us at _least_ a thousand to one, _Sirius mused.

Following this line of reasoning, Sirius realised that by reason of their sheer numbers alone, Muggles _must_ have had their own share of 'Dark Lords'.

With that realisation, Sirius immediately shot straight up, startling the dear old lady who had been sitting across from him; and striking his head against the low ceiling of the bus.

The shock of what he was about to do made Sirius ignore the throbbing pain emanating from his head: he was about to do something he had sworn he'd _never_ do once he graduated from Hogwarts'.

Quickly alighting from the bus, he boarded the closest available cab and yelled, "take me to London's most famous library!"

* * *

The British Library, while not as old as Hogwarts', had still been in existence since 1753, and hosted one of the largest collections on Earth.

It was at that site which now saw a rakishly handsome man, in what could only be described as Barristers' robes, rush headlong straight into.

Completely ignoring the stares he was receiving, he ran straight for the information counter.

Casting an eye on his attire, the receptionist said brusquely, "Sir, the Legal Deposit is located...".

"No, no, no, I'm not here for _that_," Sirius interrupted, confused as to why she thought he would want to go _there,_ "could you direct me to the section on Mug... I mean the histories of war?"

"That would be under the Humanities Department, first floor, as indicated by the signs. I _trust_ that you can make your way there without too much guidance?", the woman replied coolly.

Suppressing a shiver borne out of 7 years at Hogwarts, Sirius lowered his head and muttered his apologies and thanks.

_That woman reminds me entirely too much of McGonagall._

* * *

Athena, or Attie, as her friends called her, was busy cataloging the month's latest Humanities books; as the _National _Library_, _the august institution was entitled to a free copy of every book published or distributed in Britain.

She hummed happily to herself as she slowly made her way alphabetically through _her_ latest acquisitions, for she truly loved her job.

With wire-framed glasses, and her hair secured into a tight bun by a pencil, her very countenance screamed, 'Librarian'.

She was almost done with the 'B' publications when heavy footsteps and breathing approached her desk.

With an irritated frown that most of her past boyfriends found entirely too endearing, she looked up to investigate the source of the noise.

A man with unfashionably long hair, that oddly enough, suited him perfectly, stood opposite her, wearing a set of _robes _of all things.

His grey eyes, though, were what truly caught her attention. They held excitement, anticipation, pain, and just a hint of mischief.

Realising that she had been staring for entirely too long, she asked, "how may I help you, Sir?"

Two thoughts rushed through Sirius' mind within the span of Athena's question:_ I _must_ learn how to dress like a Muggle, or the staring will never cease; and how can I ask _her_ about Muggle affairs without looking like an utter fool?_

Hiding his nervousness behind a smile that made him the lady-killer he was, he asked, "could you direct me towards the section on the history of wars?"

Flushing red, Athena replied, "certainly, if you'll follow me?"

_I've still got it_, he thought with a smirk.

In a flash of inspiration, he quickly added, "also, I'm in a bit of a rush as my son's birthday is tomorrow, and he loves the history of warfare. Could you possibly direct me to an introductory guide or children's version that might be suitable as a present?"

_I'll make up for that lie about you, Harry, _Sirius silently promised.

_Oh, he's got a kid_, she thought unhappily, _and I'm not working in a bookstore, damnit! _Nevertheless, she kept her face professional, directed Sirius to the section requested; and recommended several books that would be suitable for children.

Once Sirius was settled in, she left to continue the rest of her day's work.

* * *

More out of embarrassment at being caught _reading _a _children's _book, than anything else, Sirius waited until Athena left before casting a Silencing charm, along with some subtle Wards to warn him of any incoming danger.

_Moody_ _would be proud_, he thought, with a wry grin.

Not wasting any time, he quickly decided to attack the pile of children's books in chronological order. He started with something the Muggles called the Great War.

As he slowly turned the pages, Sirius became truly awed and afraid at the scale at which the Muggles could, and were willing to do to each other. 9 _million_ combatants dead; 7 million _civilians_ dead; poisonous gasses that melted men from the _inside_; and the list of atrocities just went on and on._  
_

He reached for a second book, this time on World War 2. By the time he reached the end of the book, he had completely lost his composure.

_A single device!_ His conscience screamed, _a single device that can level whole cities! Even Voldemort can't summon such power, and yet the Muggles have! __All this information, from _children's_ books, what horrors would the adult ones reveal?!_

It was at this point that he finally noticed it was 2 in the afternoon. Although he was not hungry, he had a splitting headache, and his hands were shaking; whether by fear, mental exhaustion, or from a combination of both, he did not know.

All he did know was that he needed rest; and that he needed to know more.

* * *

"Pardon my intrusion, miss, but I seem to have missed lunch. However, I do promise to return. Is it alright if I leave my desk as it is, without returning the books I've been reading?", after reading about the past atrocities, Sirius was surprised he managed to form such a coherent request, "I promise I'll be back."

With her usual frown, Athena was about to refuse his request until she saw his ashened face. Puzzled by the change from his previous demeanour, she simply nodded her assent.

Without delay, Sirius entered the men's lavatory, locked himself in a cubicle and _A__pparated_ directly to the Potions store on Diagon Alley. Purchasing, and subsequently downing a Calming Draught and Pepper-Up Potion, he felt his headache, tension, stress and outright _fear_ slowly dissipate as the potions slowly did their magic.

Despite the powerful potions consumed, his mind still screamed against finding out more about the Muggles and their terrible wars.

_Silence! _He chastised himself mentally. _I'm doing what I've failed to do for the last 12 years! I'm doing this all for Prongs for fucking this all up, and for Harry. I WILL do ANYTHING to protect Harry. ANYTHING!_

With newly strengthened resolve, he _A__pparated _back into the locked cubicle in the men's lavatory.

_Disillusioning _himself, to escape Athena's notice that he had only been gone for 10 minutes, he returned to his desk, casting the same Wards he did before.

_Let's do this_, he said, with new found vigour.

* * *

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the cute Librarian waving wildly at him, irritation clearly evident on her face.

_Shit_, he thought, _Silencing Charms._

With a quick _Finite_, he quickly apologised, "sorry miss, I seem to have been lost in my own world."

"Lost enough that you missed the announcement, and me waving at you like at idiot?", she said irritably.

"Announcement?", paranoia quickly replacing his earlier embarrassment.

"Yes, it's 5.55 pm, and you have exactly 5 minutes to put back all those books, _and_ leave the Library. It's closing time", Athena said, before stalking off.

Using the _Tempus_ Charm, Sirius waited exactly 1 minute before waving his Wand at the books, sending them back to their original places.

Flashing his most dashing charm at Athena while he strode past her desk, he happily proclaimed, 'all done! And may I thank you again for your kind help."

A _harrumph _was all the reply he received.

Rounding a corner, and making sure no one was about, he _Apparated_ back to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Barely five seconds into _his_ own foyer, the voice of a Harpy started haranguing him.

"Sirius Black! Where _have _you been?! We've been worried sick about you! And to walk out on an important meeting like that is just rude!", screeched Molly Weasley.

_Well at least it's not my Mother's portrait, _he consoled himself.

"First of all, you're not my mother. Second, I went for a walk. Third, was anything _important _discussed at the meeting, apart from the glaring fact that we _all _know Voldemort's back? Fourth, is there dinner? I haven't eaten all day", that last sentence was accompanied by pitiful doggy eyes that he had learnt as Padfoot.

With the patience only the mother of 7 children could possess, she quickly shoo-ed him into the kitchen, and began heaping plates of her delicious cooking for him to eat.

Ignoring the rest of the company that flitted in and out of the kitchen, he shoved food in his mouth. Although he neither had the mood nor the appetite for it, he cleared his plate, knowing that energy was what he needed.

"You alright there, Sirius?", came a small voice from behind him.

_Harry._

"I'm fine, pup, needed some fresh air, and the confined space where the bothersome meeting was held reminded me too much of..."

"...Azkaban", Harry said, with kind understanding.

Ever since Sirius' formal adoption of Harry the year before, he had promised Prongslet that he would never lie to him; would always treat him like an equal; and would love him as a Son.

Harry's trusting and kind understanding in the face of Sirius' lie broke his heart a little, but Sirius knew it was ultimately for the boy's protection.

_Oh Merlin_,_ now I sound like Dumbledore_. _If this idea of mine has even an iota of succeeding, I'll confess this lie to you_, he silently promised to Harry.

"I know the Order has been keeping you in the dark about a lot of things, but by the end of this Summer Holidays, I _swear _to you, I'll tell you all I know. I might even duel with Dumbledore, just to find out what he knows", he said with a wink.

Harry could only roll his eyes and chuckle.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've had a long day and an even longer one tomorrow. Good night, pup."

"'Night, Sirius."

_At least with that promise I just made, I now have a deadline to keep_.

Downing a Dreamless Sleep Potion, Sirius climbed the stairs to his bedroom, shut the door and promptly fell into oblivion.

* * *

_It's amazing what money can accomplish in one day_, mused a sharply dressed Sirius, as he stepped out of a Saville Row tailors', into the mid-afternoon sun.

Sirius had offered 10 times the asking price for the suit he now wore, along with 9 other suits to be completed by the next day.

At least now he could blend in better amongst the Muggles.

Stepping into an unnoticed alley, he _Apparated _into his usual lavatory cubicle at the Library, that he had remembered to lock the previous day.

Recognizing good help when he saw it, he approached Athena's desk with an olive branch that he had purchased earlier.

"Good afternoon, miss...?"

"Pearce", she said, eyeing him speculatively.

"Miss Pearce, I'd just like to offer my apologies regarding my behaviour yesterday, and for your kind assistance. My son was fascinated by one of your recommendations." With a flourish, he presented her with a giant, perfect lily, "please, accept this as a peace offering".

Now, Athena had read her fair share of Jane Austen as a teenager; but she was no romantic, and a straightforward person, too. She knew she was attractive enough, but also knew the type of _man_ that would perform such gestures.

"Mr...?"

"Black, but please call me Sirius."

"Fine, Sirius, are you flirting with me?"

For the first time, in a _long _time, Sirius laughed. A genuine laugh, brought about by such _normal_ an encounter. After all the death and pain he had endured; all the planning and schemes; and all the suffering, such an honest, _human_ encounter was refreshing.

He could _feel_ the mirth throughout his whole body, the opposite of that of a Demontor's presence. The laughter reached even his eyes.

He was enjoying his laughter so much, that he didn't want to let it go; despite that, he forced himself to stop, after noticing the slightly uncomfortable look on Ms Pearce's face.

"Forgive me, but it's been _years_ since someone ever accused me of that, although I would not be unopposed to such an accusation coming from one such as yourself."

_What a sweet talker, _Athena thought, while cringing at her own inner betrayal.

"But I do confess an ulterior motive for that olive branch", he gestured at the lily that she was now clutching close to her chest with both hands. "You see, I've spent too much time away on business that I've neglected my son. His love of history is an opportunity for me to get closer to him. Especially now, before he leaves again for boarding school. I'm here to learn as much as I can, so that I can find common ground with him."

She couldn't help it, she smiled briefly at him, before her professionalism took over.

"Ah, well then consider the olive branch accepted; and you may call me Athena, but my friends call me Attie. Now, how may I help you?"

And so, for the next two weeks, a strange, yet comfortable routine came to exist between them.

* * *

A routine, too, emerged for Sirius.

Mornings were reserved for any activity Harry wanted. This usually consisted of dueling practice in the basement of Grimmauld Place; the sharing of the antics and adventures of the Marauders; or stories of Harry's parents.

Afternoons were for _'_research', as Sirius explained cryptically to anyone who asked.

Evenings that, unfortunately, stretched past dinner, were delegated to Order meetings.

Where possible, the time between dinner and bedtime were again devoted to Harry.

Nights, which usually stretched past midnight, was for more time spent on 'research'.

* * *

For the next 2 weeks, Sirius was a constant visitor to the Library; and Athena was turning into a veritable font of knowledge.

His readings were both esoteric and in-depth.

His reading spanned from small-arms combat and unconventional warfare to the Scientific Method and Logic.

He paid particular attention to the Vietnam War.

He was surprised to discover that Muggle England was currently engaged in small-scale warfare in what was called 'The Troubles', in Northern Ireland. Again, he studied and devoured their experience.

He read Sun Tze's Art of War.

He took copious amounts of notes (on paper, not parchment, of course), and absorbed all he could.

* * *

It was 15 days since that fateful walk out into Muggle London, and Sirius was nursing a Firewhiskey after another pointless Order meeting.

He reflected on the progress he had made on his 'research' thus far.

Throughout the last 15 days, he had also begun to see the links between Wizarding and Muggle warfare.

He respected the Muggles and their ingenuity, he was unashamed to admit that he feared them for it too. And now it was time for the Dark Lord to share that same fear.

It was then that the child, the immature Marauder rose up in him in realisation.

He laughed.

_Oh James, you would have been so proud!_

He was going to prank Voldemort in most humiliating way possible: he was going to prank _him_ as a Muggle.


	2. Recruitment: Part 1

**Recruitment**

Sirius was no fool. He knew he had a decent head on his shoulders, but what _his_ plans needed was something he alone could not provide.

Sure, after his exoneration, he was now _Lord Black_, with the political influence and fortune that came along with it.

But was he a leader, a General? Did he, according to Sun Tze, have virtues of wisdom, sincerity, benevolence, courage and strictness to lead in this infernal war?

Sure, his immature self had classified his plans as nothing but a grand prank to be pulled against Voldemort, but did he have the maturity and mental discipline to do so?

Or were he and his plans merely that of a soldier and a tool, respectively?

He had agonized over his role since last night, that fateful night since he privately declared a prank war against the Dark Lord.

Nevertheless, there was one General he needed to confront, convince and seek assistance from.

* * *

"Good morning, my boy, you wanted to speak to me in private?", Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

_One day, you old coot, one day I'm going to discover the counter-charm to that maddening twinkle._

"Yes, thank you for seeing me, Albus."

"Lemon drop?"

Only the mental discipline gained from 12 years in Azkaban prevented Sirius from strangling Dumbledore in Sirius' own home.

"No, thank you", as he cast a whole host of Privacy and Silencing Charms around the room.

Sensing the mood Sirius was in, the doting, grandfatherly demeanor immediately fell from his face, as if a mask were removed; power _radiated _from the man like heat from a fireplace.

There, in a study, in a house owned by Sirius Black, sat one of the most powerful wizards alive, a leader of 2 wars, and another soon to come; and Sirius was about to confront him.

It took all his love for Harry, and the firm belief in _his_ ideas, not to make a hasty retreat.

"What can I do for you, Sirius?"

"I want to start a team within the Order, with a mandate to combine and use both Muggle technology and _intellect, _and Magic to combat Voldemort. More than that, I seek the truth."

"Ah", was all Dumbledore said, while he slowly studied Sirius.

"Let us start with the second part of your request, shall we? Why?"

"WHY?!", Sirius all but shouted at the incredulity of the question. "Why not?!"

With all the bitterness he never thought existed within him, he started to list the reasons why, "Because I've survived for 12 years in Azkaban; because I didn't break while _in_ Azkaban; because I was sent there without trial even though you, oh holder of so many vaunted titles, refused to use your political powers to allow me a fair trial; because I'm under so many Oaths and Vows that protect your Order that revealing the truth would have been impossible anyway; because the truth is what I deserve!"

Although Dumbledore's face was impassive, Sirius could sense a shift in his mood by the subtle dimming of the power Dumbledore had previously radiated.

"But this quest for truth isn't about me, it's about _Harry_. What responsible adult would place a trap for a Dark Lord in a _school_;and not evacuate said school when there was a _Basilisk_ on the loose? What responsible _adult _would ask _children _to assist a wanted mass murderer from escaping the Aurors? You!"

There was a brief pause in Sirius' diatribe, as he regained his breath, and he could now see the crinkles forming along Dumbledore's eyes. Nevertheless, Sirius powered on, "any fool can see that when viewed as a collective, your actions _do not make sense_!"

There was a definite twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes now, but they were not of his usual variety.

"Ah, but my dear boy, it was all for the Greater..."

"Enough about the Greater Good!"

_And now for the low blow_, Sirius thought, regretfully.

"Do you know who else thinks like you? Voldemort!"

"Do you think I've fallen so far...", a single tear now flowed from his eye.

"That's not it. I still believe you fight for the Light, but we cannot fight this war the same way we did the last time. I suspect that it is your _secrets _that're the reason _why _He rose again."

Now, tears of regret were slowly trickling down Dumbledore's face.

"Finally Albus, have you ever wondered _why_ it took these many years before Voldemort second reign of terror? Again, I'm guessing its because His grand plans were His own secrets to keep. _He _can do whatever the hell He wants, but we cannot afford to."

"Why not?", a now resigned Dumbledore could only ask, quietly.

"Because, as the _Muggles_ would call you, are a single point of failure. Face it, Albus, you are no longer young. Have you even planned, named or even trained a successor?"

"It this what this is? A power play?", Albus said, defensively.

"If you think I would ever seek to replace you, you're the fool. No, what I simply want are: the truth; and a change to the way we fight this war. There is a common Muggle saying that I find apropos: 'the definition of insanity is doing the same thing twice and expecting a different result'", Sirius took a deep breath, "let's not make the same mistakes again".

There was a long silence, broken only by the breathing of the two Wizards. Dumbledore's face was unreadable, while Sirius struggled to regain his own composure.

But still the silence stretched onward, until finally broken by the words Sirius never expected to hear.

"You're right. And you have my apologies. For too long have I been in power; and satisfied with my own counsel. I say this with regret, but I have failed all of you terribly, not only did I fail your generation, but also Harry's, if things are to progress with the Ministry, as they do now. Perhaps, it is time to try something new".

Utterly spent, Sirius could only lean back in his chair in shock.

"By the time you walk out of this room, you will have the complete truth; but before that, tell me about your _other_ idea."_  
_

Surprised by the drastic change in topic, Sirius mentally reordered his notes and began his practiced spiel, "it's simple really. Before you take offence, hear me out. Imagine that we are all dogs. Have you, in your long life, come across a three-legged dog? Does that dog act act any differently from it's four-legged brethren? No. It can run and jump just as enthusiastically. Muggles are that three-legged dog, fighting their lack of magic through enthusiasm, and that enthusiasm is called Science and Technology".

Dumbledore nodded for Sirius to continue.

"Wizards and Witches are like pampered pet dogs that have grown fat and lazy; and this problem is two-fold. First, we have magic to help us with everyday inconveniences. Why bother getting up when a simple Summoning Charm will suffice; why bother to run or walk, when one can simply _apparate_? Muggle literature on their physical training and methods in unarmed warfare tells me that if a Muggle and a Wizard were to meet on equal terms, a Muggle walk away the victor."

"And the other problem with the Wizarding world?", that damnable twinkle now returning to Dumbledore's eyes.

"The Wizarding world is stupid, simply because we have become lazy. As you've probably figured it out, my 'research' trips have been into the Muggle world, and what I have learnt is astonishing. I've been visiting the National Library in Muggle London, and its sheer size is astounding, and there are dozens of such libraries spread across the world", he paused for breath, "But even more incredible is their thirst for knowledge and the sheer desire to _build_ upon their knowledge. Did you know that it is Muggle Law that _every_ book published or distributed in Britain be stored in the National Library? That researchers from all over the world _share _their knowledge amongst each other?"

The academic in Dumbledore could not help but look at Sirius in sheer amazement; the Wizard in Dumbledore cringed at the very idea of sharing information.

"Are you familiar with the Atomic Bomb, it was used during the same period you fought Grindalwald".

"I did hear rumours of such a weapon, especially when I did not hear from many dear friends in Magical Nagasaki. What of it?", Dumbledore asked, dismissively.

"I could walk into the Library, and walk out into broad daylight with the basic plans to build such a device. A single device that can kill _millions_ within a blink of an eye. And no Muggle would consider the possession of such plans a criminal offence".

"The Power the Dark Lord knows not...", Dumbledore whispered, almost reverently.

"What was that?", said Sirius, suspiciously.

"Like I promised earlier, the truth will be made known to you when you leave this room. Do go on".

"Of course, it is not my intent to build _such_ a device, but to adapt smaller arms weaponry and tactics that the Muggles use when face with a terrorist force, against Voldemort"

"_Thank Merlin_ for that", chuckled Dumbledore, lightening the mood tremendously.

"Well my boy, since I haven't the slightest clue about Muggle _Science _and _Technology_", Dumbledore said, while trying out those 2 words for the first time, "I can only provide Magical input. As for recruiting others, I'm sure you already have a plan?"

"Yes."

"Then go forth with my blessing as both the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and as a fellow fighter for the Light", Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore proclaimed.

_Merlin__, does he ever have the flair for the dramatic_, Sirius mused, while rolling his eyes.

Now for the part Sirius truly dreaded, "and now, let's talk about the truth shall we?"

"Well, it all started when I was the Transfiguration Professor..."

"Stop!"

"Yes, my dear boy?"

"What did I just say about the Wizarding World?"

"That we're stupid?", he said bemusedly.

"Precisely. Now don't you think there is a _faster_ way that our _minds_ can _transfer information_ without you telling a long-winded story?"

"Ah. Ready whenever you are", said Dumbledore with a wistful smile.

Drawing his wand, Sirius pointed it at Dumbledore, yelling, "_L__egilimens_!"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for the serious tone of this particular chapter, but it had to be done. Of all the chapter I have planned, this confrontation is/was perhaps the hardest.

I promise that in a few hours, a more _entertaining_ chapter will emerge.

Also, I'm looking for a beta for help, especially when it comes to proof-reading conversations. Any help is appreciated.


	3. Recruitment: Part 2

**Recruitment: Part 2**

10 minutes, 10 minutes was all it took in Dumbledore's mind to cause upheaval in Sirius' world view.

He reeled out of Dumbledore's mind, as if physically shoved, and promptly vomited on the carpet.

Horcruxes; Lily and James; the truth behind Quirrell and the Chamber of Secrets; the Dursleys; everything. He had seen everything.

His emotions ran the whole gamut of the English vocabulary. Anger, pity, sadness, rage; and they were all directed at 2 men.

Fortunately for Dumbledore, he was not one of those men. For when Sirius was within Dumbledore's mind, Dumbledore had not only revealed the truth, but his true feelings as well. Sirius understood the man's motivations and reasons, even the reasons behind own incarceration.

No, his emotions were directed at Harry, for all the pain, loss and triumph he had gone through.

The darker emotions were directed at Tom Riddle. Sirius vowed never to use the _creature's _self-styled name ever again.

With a sweep of his Wand, Dumbledore Banished the mess created by Sirius.

"Thanks for that, but you're going to be here when I explain this all to Harry. He deserves to know."

* * *

"It's not going to work, you know", said Hermoine for the umpteenth time, as the teenagers hung above the staircase that led to the kitchen, where most Order discussions were usually held.

"And why is that?", said one of the Twins.

"Because I've seen the spells that go towards creating your Extendable Ears and they simply will not work!"

"And why is that?", said the other twin.

"Because your Ears are designed to _amplify_ sound, while the Silencing and Privacy Charms serve to _block _all sounds", she said, with exasperation.

"Well why didn't you just say so?", said Fred or George, whoever knew, at this point?

"Because it took you long enough to loan me those Ears and_ I _spent the _entire week..._"

"...researching and experimenting in the library?", Ron interrupted, with what looked like half of breakfast still in his mouth.

The other chuckled, while Hermione turned red.

"Well why didn't you just say so?", Gred retorted.

"Because... Argh!", she cried in sheer frustration, while stomping off to where everyone assumed was the library.

"Looks like we pissed off the only possible solution to our problem", said Forge.

"But she's got a point, mate", said Gred.

"Too right, oh brother of mine", said _one _of the Twins, nodding sagely.

"Guess we'd better go apologise, then", said the twins at the same time, while skipping off after Hermione.

"It's like watching and listening to someone's monologue!", Harry snickered at Ron.

"That's a pretty big word coming from you, mate".

"Um, Harry", said a soft voice, "Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you in private", said the youngest Weasley, before squeaking and running into the bedroom she shared with Hermione.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at Ron, while Ron mouthed the words, 'mental', at his younger sister.

"See you in a bit"

"'Kay", came back the reply from a mouth that was chewing something that looked suspiciously like bacon.

* * *

"Um, Good Morning Professor, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Harry, my boy, come, sit. Have you broken fast yet?"

While Harry took the time to process Dumbledore's archaic syntax, he noticed Sirius sitting in the other chair. Harry gave him a small smile.

"Yes Professor, I have had breakfast, and yourself?"

"Indeed, I have. Molly's cooking is as excellent as usual".

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Sirius waving his wand, casting what he correctly assumed to be Silencing and Privacy Charms. When he was done, he turned towards Harry.

"Harry, do you remember the promise I made to you a few weeks ago; and the one where I would _always_ tell you the truth?", Sirius voice quivered while staring into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, what about it, Sirius?"

"It's time".

* * *

Without the aid of the Legilimency Spell, it took Dumbledore 3 hours to tell the hidden half of Harry's life, and the Prophesy.

It took just 10 minutes for Harry to accept Dumbledore's apology, and grant Dumbledore his forgiveness.

"I may not have enjoyed much of my life, but I understand why you did the things you did; but as Sirius has done, please, no more secrets".

_Merlin bless his kind soul_, Sirius thought, with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Harry", said a similarly tearful Dumbledore.

"See pup, I told you I'd duel with him to get the truth out", ever the prankster, Sirius tried to further lighten the mood with a not too subtle wink at Harry.

"Indeed, your Godfather, or dare I say, Father, has a very powerful way with words", a small smile tracing his aged face.

"Excellent!", Sirius clapped his hands, "now let's get on with the fun part".

"For the rest of the Summer Holidays you and some other members of the Order will receive training that will be slightly different from our regular duels."

While Harry nodded, Sirius continued, "I'm not going to lie to you, it will be tough, it will drain you both mentally, magically and physically; and most of all, it will include Muggle weaponry".

Both Harry's and Dumbledore's eyes went wide at that last statement.

"Surely you don't mean for Harry to..."

Quickly cutting Dumbledore off, Sirius asked rhetorically, "what is the most powerful weapon any Wizard or Witch holds, no matter what their age?"

"A wand", said Harry, surprising even himself.

"Correct. With it, you can cast the Killing Curse, and hopefully, in time, wield it like you were Dumbledore".

At least Albus had the good grace to blush.

"Will you do it Harry", this time it was Dumbledore who asked.

"If the prophesy is real, and a gun evens the playing field between the fight Voldemort and I _must _have, yes."

"Excellent! Now as you are not yet a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I will need you to make a few oaths and vows to keep our secrets safe, with your Father's permission, of course."

"Not a problem", both adopted father and son echoed.

Gesturing at Sirius, "now if you'll serve as the binder to the Oaths and Vows, let us begin".

* * *

"Well that went better than expected", sighed Sirius, when Harry finally left the room.

"Indeed, now if you'll excuse me, I have an Order meeting to chair".

Sirius groaned.

With a benign smile, Dumbledore said, "don't worry, my boy, your presence is not required. Simply send for any Order member you wish to include, and they will be instructed to follow your lead.

"At least my next batch of recruits will be _fun_", said Sirius, with barely contained glee.

"Should I be worried?"

"Not unless you're Tom", Sirius countered.

Dumbledore _shuddered_.

* * *

Half an hour after Sirius' conversation with Harry, Sirius found himself in the Black library, with Bill Weasley calmly explaining the theoretical aspects of Ward-breaking to Hermione in the library; while the Twins sat suspiciously in a corner, whispering and _taking notes_.

"Ah, Bill, just the man I wanted to see. Back in England for a while?"

"Unfortunately, I'll be off to Russia in two weeks", said the Curse-Breaker.

"Listen, Dumbledore has given me a special project. I know he is in a meeting right now, but he said it was OK for you to interrupt him. Please speak to him before meeting me in my study".

With a nod, Bill walked off to the kitchen.

Turning towards the twins, he yelled "Fred and George Weasley!"

They both jumped, it was not often a formerly accused mass murder would know them by name, even if he _was _proven innocent.

"That's us! I'm Fred", said George.

"And I'm George", said Fred.

"Nope. You're Fred, and you're George", he said, correctly identifying each twin, while Hermione snickered at her desk, "and I'm Sirius".

"He's a quick one, he is", said Gred.

"Too right, mate, too right", said Forge.

"You're certainly correct. And from what I hear, I see that the _Managers _of _Mischief_ have been keeping up with _tradition_", placing great care and emphasis on the words he they would take notice of.

Immediately, they both sat straight up.

That got that Twins' attention.

_This is too easy_, Sirius mused, while speaking out loud, "now if you'll follow me, gentlemen".

A pack of puppies could not have been more enthusiastic.

* * *

Remus stood eagerly in Sirius' study. Sirius spent all of 15 minutes explaining what he was about to do. While Remus might not have agreed with some aspects of his grand prank, or the involvement of children in such matters, his concerns were partly assuaged by Dumbledore's approval, and the fact that Remus had long been Sirius' voice of reason. More than that, Sirius did promise to tell him everything, once his recruitment drive was done.

Besides, who could resist pranking the usurpers to the Marauders' throne?

Sirius glided into his study with an imperious look on his face, a perfect imitation of Snape if Remus ever saw one, not that he would ever dare say it to Sirius' face.

The Twins barreled after him with unconcealed curiosity.

"Have a seat, gentlemen", said Sirius, continuing his impression of Snape. "If you would not mind, I would like a colleague of mine to join us for a short chat", he continued coolly.

"Colleague? Professor Lupin? How?", said one of the Twins, for once the Twins' famous twin-speak was not in use.

"Would you care for some tea?", Sirius asked, ever the consummate host.

With all the hints and body-language Remus and Lupin were giving, and with the Twins' brains working overtime to piece together this puzzle, they could only nod dumbly.

"Dobby! Tea for our guests, please".

"Right away, Masters Harry Potter's Dogfather, Sirs!", said an invisible voice, before a full tea service appeared before them.

With all the Pureblood grace that was drilled to him as a child, Sirius began serving tea.

_He's playing for time, and damn it, so should I, _thought Remus.

"How are you holding up with detentions, since I left Hogwarts?", Remus joined into the conversation with an innocent expression.

"We do alright."

"I could have _sworn_ that both of you would have given up on being up to no good, after all the detentions you've both served."

The Twins' mouths were open so wide, they could have swallowed a Bludger whole.

"Who... who are you?"

"I'm Moony."

"And I'm Padfoot"

"And together, we constitute half of the Marauders", they both said in unison.

One twin looked as though he had seen the face of God; while the other looked close to tears. It was _hilarious _to see their reactions so out of sync with each other._  
_

Sirius felt the subtle tinkling of the weak Ward he had set up, _it was time_. He gave a slight nod to Remus.

"We need your help, in creating the greatest prank ever pulled!", said Sirius boomed.

Their eyes started to shine.

"We plan to prank the Dark Lord himself", said the other Marauder, in a whispered tone.

Their reactions, now back in sync, were instantaneous.

"We would be honoured to serve, my Lords," as they both fell to their knees, "we do not deserve this honour, Your Grace".

And right on cue, Bill walked in on his brothers both prostrated before Sirius and Remus. With an arched eyebrow, he asked with great patience, "did either of you _Crucio _and/or place my brothers under the _Imperious_ Curse? Because if you did, you're telling my Mother."

With a nonchalant wave, Sirius grinned, saying, "no, they were just promising me the blood of their firstborns, and naming rights for all their daughters. Why?"

"And this has nothing to do with Dumbledore practically ordering me to listen to what you have to say?"

"Except for the blood sacrifice, it has everything to do with what Albus said, because I may need your brothers' help", with a grin that was an exact mirror of what the Twins were now wearing.

With a sigh, Bill flopped onto the nearest chair, "let's get on with it".

With what was now becoming a tedious routine, Sirius began casting Silencing and Privacy Charms, under the appreciative eye of Bill Weasley.

"I take it this is no laughing matter?", said Bill, after witnessing the impressive array of Wards being cast.

"No, and before we go any further, I _will_ require Oaths of Secrecy from your brothers. Since you're already a member of the Order, none will be required from you, Bill."

"Should Fred and George agree to what I have to say, and as they are of age, they will be inducted in the Order. Agreed?"

"Done!", yelled the Twins, before Bill could respond.

Walking over to his desk, Sirius removed a water-stained diary, with what looked like a burnt hole through it._  
_

"Do you recognise what this is?"

Casting a few diagnostic Charms, Bill replied, "as far as I can tell, it used to be a Dark Artifact."

And with that, Sirius launched into the truth behind what occurred in the Chamber of Secrets; Ginny's possession; and Horcruxes.

Shock, fear, horror, and anger, which turned to outrage showed on each of the Weasleys' faces as Sirius' tale unfolded.

Sirius then proceeded to explain the purpose of the group he was forming.

"And this is where all of you come in." Staring at the Twins, he began, "I've opened up an expense account in your names, at Gringotts. I intend for you to use those funds to learn what you can from the Muggles and adapt it using Magical means. Throughout the Summer Holidays, you will experiment on how to use what you have learnt against Tom Riddle, which incidentally, is the 'Dark Lord's' real name; and you will also join other members of the Order in both Muggle and Magical Combat. Do you agree?"

Bill stepped in with authority, "I think I can safely speak on all our behalves. That bastard nearly killed Ginny, Harry is practically family, and as a family of the Light, any Weasley that is of age is bound to fight".

The Twins merely nodded grimly.

"Before I take your Oaths, I have one final word of caution, _especially_ to you two", Sirius warned, while eyeing the Twins, "some of the items and Muggle technologies I will provide to you are _LITERALLY_ the Muggle versions of Unforgivables. These are neither play things, nor joke items. If you don't understand how they function, or treat them with the respect they deserve - as weapons that can kill or maim, I will have you out of the Order. Is _that _understood?"

Both Twins gulped and nodded their assent.

"Bill, will you act as the Binder for their Oaths and Vows to the Order?"

"Sure", Bill replied, grimly.

With their Oaths and Vows completed, Sirius couldn't resist handing out some presents to ease the tension that had hung over the room for the last hour.

"Oh boys, before you leave, I've got 2 items to give to you. The first is a copy of all my research on the Muggles, the second is a Muggle book banned in some countries."

Quickly accepting the gifts, the twins soon departed from Sirius' study. "What's '_An Anarchists' Cookbook_?'", were the last words heard as they disappeared down the staircase._  
_

Swiftly resetting the Wards, Bill turned to the Marauders with an arched eye-brow, "how can _I_ help?"

"What I've learnt from Dumbledore is that these Horcruxes are likely surrounded by some nasty Wards and traps, and your experience as a Curse-Breaker will go a long way in helping us defeat them.

"The Goblins won't let me go _that _easily_"._

Without a hint of arrogance, Sirius countered, "with the combined size of the Potter and Black fortunes, I'm sure it won't be a problem".

"Done, I'll wait for your instructions", as Bill excused himself from the study.

"Phew, pranking 3 Weasleys at once is _tiring_", Sirius whined.

* * *

_Another potential recruit, another story to tell, _Sirius mused tiredly. _At least I've gotten practice in delivering horrifying news_, he thought wryly.

_Thud... thunk..._

___Thud... thunk..._

_Thud... thunk..._

_Time for my next interview_, _at least this one will prove insightful, _as the signature foot/feet(?)steps approached his study.

Without so much as a knock on the door, the terrifying visage of famed retired Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody barged into his study, closing it shut and immediately casted even more Wards than Sirius ever did at one of his previous recruitment interviews.

"What's this I hear about you starting a new group within the Order, Black?", he yelled, forgoing even the simplest of pleasantries.

"I see Albus has given you some idea about what..."

"Yes, yes, spare me the fucking pep talk. I don't give a dog's bollocks about any bloody creepy Dark Magic. I'm here for one purpose, and one purpose only: killing dark lords and Death Eaters. And Albus seems to think you have a way to kill them faster and with far deadlier results", the man cracked a rare grin at those last words.

_Thank Merlin for small mercies_, Sirius thought with relief, _that at least cuts short all the fucking explaining I have to_ _do. _

"Fine", he said, cracking a smile of his own, "at least tell me what you think of this whole war".

"It's a bloody fucking mess, is what it is. The Ministry is so far in denial it can't tell its own arse from its baps; the Order is full of retirees; and Voldemort is sauntering around, unsupervised, with bollocks so big, I'm surprised we aren't already in a full scale war, just like the last one had with _him_!"

What else could Sirius do but chuckle at Moody's trademark form of gallows humour?

"But you're a retiree yourself, aren't you?", Sirius said, evenly.

"Sorry, _boy_, but I didn't quite catch that", came the implied threat.

That elicited another chuckle from Sirius.

"Sorry, I was taught by my _elders _proper _respect_ and not to mumble. What I meant to say was, would you mind working with Muggles and using Muggle items?"

Snorting at his quick verbal retreat, the retired Auror replied, "as long as it gets the job done, who gives a bloody damn?"

"True."

"One word of advice, though. You know my motto: CONSTANT!"

"VIGILANCE!", came the equally enthusiastic reply.

"I see that there are some things us _retirees _are useful for", if Moody could smirk, he was probably doing so right now. "Anyway, have you thought about what that phrase truly means?"

"Nothing too deep, no".

"Typical. Anyway, my motto forms 2 sides to the same knut. One is vigilance, which implies observation; the other side to that knut is _acting _on any and all threats. For too long have we stood by being mere observers in the coming war."

Alastor continued, "It's time to attack. I know that look in your eyes, Black, and I trust Dumbledore, you're the man who will lead in this attack. If I could, I would pity the man that stands in your way. Count me in."

"Thank you," said Sirius, as Moody headed for the door, "oh, I'll be arranging a _demonstration _soon, I'm sure you'll be suitably entertained".

A snort was the only reply he received.

* * *

Author's note: thanks for reading. One last chapter on Padfoot's recruitment drive, and this story will be heading off with a blast!


	4. Recruitment: the Final Pieces

**Recruitment: Part 3**

With the news that Moody had joined the ranks of Sirius' secret team, Tonks and Shacklebolt signed up without need for further explanation from Sirius, which was a pleasant relief.

His next candidate, however, required a more _intellectual_ touch.

Going through his usual pre-recruitment routine, he turned around to greet one of Harry's closest friends.

"Hello, Hermione", he said with a warm smile.

"Hello, Mr Black", although she _did _save that man's life, and knew that he was becoming a bigger part of Harry's life, she was still a bit shy of Harry's adopted Father.

"Please, you saved me when adults could not, the least you deserve is to call me Sirius, just Sirius".

_Their even beginning to pick up each others mannerisms, _as she smiled warmly at Sirius, nodding her assent.

"So, I understand Dumbledore has requested that I see you, to see if I can help in this secret project you have. Harry won't tell me a thing and the Twins are acting downright paranoid."

"At least they are learning to follow orders", all warmth departing from his face.

"Orders, Sirius?", her tone quickly matching his, with slow understanding dawning across of her face.

Reading her face like an open book, Sirius could not help but wonder, _could she really be the brightest Witch of her age_?

"Yes, orders", choosing to answer her question later into their conversation. "Now, tell me, what do you think about the Wizarding World?"

With her brow tightened into a frown, and with a deep breath, she launched into what Harry had warned Sirius was her 'lecturing mode'; Sirius braced himself.

"Well, aside from the obvious _Pureblood ideologies_, I firmly believe that the Wizarding World should be grabbed by the collective scruff of its neck and hauled into the 21st Century. A Muggle author once wrote that, 'any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic'. I believe that the Magic we possess is nothing but another facet of Science and Technology", she proclaimed those last 3 words with obvious reverence.

"Imagine the possibilities!", she enthused, "combining and studying both Muggle and Magical worlds in tandem. The Muggles have managed to split the atom, one of the smallest pieces of matter known to Man, while Wizards can create more matter through a simple Transfiguration spell; Muggles have posited that there are at least 11 dimensions, apart from the 4 we experience as humans, while Wizards can speak to the dead; Muggles can see _billions_ of years into the past, while Wizards have Time-Turners".

Sirius sat in silent awe at the _future_ Hermione was slowly proposing.

"I could go on and on and on, Sirius; but we as members of the human race, are so tragically flawed. This war against Voldemort is nothing new, it is merely a product of evolutionary biology, where man fights against man for the survival for the fittest. Unless we can see past our biological traits, we will eventually cease to exist, because this world simply does not have the resources to sustain such constant conflict. If we work towards a brighter goal, then Mankind will have a future beyond the stars".

"Worse, even without all the wars and bloodshed, Earth cannot sustain so many of us. _All_ of us have to work together, or we _will_ eventually perish on this floating rock", Hermione proclaimed fervently. "That's not all, Sirius. The Wizarding World is dying. Because of our self-imposed isolation, we will be squeezed out because there are simply too many Muggles fighting for those same limited resources. The rise and fall of Dark Lords only accelerates our diminishing numbers."

She inhaled again, "not to be arrogant, Sirius, but at least the Muggles are trying to reach for the stars, but will the Wizarding World ever set aside its own prejudices, and join _the rest of Humanity_?"

Sirius considered her words silently. He had never given much thought about his future, apart from keeping Harry safe. He had never pondered on what he could now see was the gradual decline of the Wizarding World. Truth be told, he could not even see past the death of Tom Riddle. But Hermione had made a believer out of him.

"That... was profound, and something I would never have conceived of throughout my research into the Muggle world."

"Oh?"

_She knows what I already have planned. Damn, does Harry know how to pick 'em_.

"_When_ this war ends, let's see how much money I can throw into tearing down the walls that separate Muggle and Wizarding Worlds; and see if we can't help in Humanity's fight for survival, shall we?"

She could only manage a small smile.

They were both lost in their own thoughts for a while.

Seeing that Hermione already knew what he was up to, he decided to jump right in and ask, "so what do you know about combining Muggle technology and Magic?"

Her lecturing mode back in place, she continued with what Sirius considered the most thought-provoking interview he had yet, "it's a common misconception that Muggle technology and Magic will not work together. If that were true, biological life, which is based on chemical reactions, would cease to exist. The harnessing of chemical reactions are but one aspect of Muggle technology. Take the Muggle _gun_ for example", she graced him with a sly grin, which he promptly returned, "the standard Muggle gun is based off a series of mechanical movements and chemical reactions. Basically fire, harnessed into a small explosion, propels a piece of small metal into a target. Wood-burning fires exist in Wizarding homes, do they not?", she asked rhetorically, "then the same principles apply to a gun".

"Excellent, I'm making you the head of our new Research and Development Department to see what can be done with combining both Muggle and Magical worlds, with funds in Gringotts, under your name, if you wish to join us. Should you choose, you can join us in more _explosive_ activities".

Hermione was about to give her consent when he held his hand up to stop her. "Before you agree, there are 2 more problems that you must be made aware of".

Sirius revealed the truth behind the Horcruxes, and the fate the befell Harry. He wanted _her _input and participation in the hunt and destruction of those evil objects, after having so ably demonstrating her intelligence.

"Finally, there is the matter of your age. You will need your parents consent."

"Please," she snorted, "as if a _Muggle's_ consent ever mattered in the Wizarding World. My parents might as well not exist in the eyes of Wizarding law. With all due respect to Mr Weasley, even he views Muggles as nothing more than a fascinating past time. Even then, since I'm a _mudblood, _I'm already a target. Whatever I do in the fight against Voldemort or his Death Eaters will be nothing more than self-defence".

With that last statement, Hermione made her Oaths and Vows to the Order of the Phoenix, with a hastily summoned Dumbledore acting as the Binder of her vows.

As the glow from her Oaths and Vows slowly faded, Sirius couldn't help but pull one over Hermione, "oh, as the new head of my R&D Division, you are now in charge of the Twins"

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

_Filthy, buggering, shite_, _I should have palmed _this _off onto Remus_, as he cringed in the face of the verbal tornado that was Molly Weasley.

_At least I had the foresight to invite Remus, the entire Weasley clan,_ Moody_ and _Dumbledore_ to _this interview.

"Absolutely not!", screeched the Weasley matriarch, "the rest of you are old enough, but Ron and Ginny are _children_! I simply cannot have them running around with such dangerous weapons!"

_These old arguments again_, Sirius groaned internally. Looking towards Dumbledore, he saw the older Wizard slowly nodding his head while approaching Molly Weasley. _I solemnly swear to never prank Dumbledore for handling Molly_.

It took the combined persuasive power of Remus, Dumbledore _and _Moody to rehash the same old arguments before Molly finally relented, with the express warning to Ron and Ginny that they behave and obey all instructions given to them, lest they face all their childhood embarrassments revealed at Hogwarts via a Howler.

Before long, the 2 youngest Weasleys were members of the Order.

* * *

It had been a long day, and it was now 11 in the evening but his day was not even done yet, not with those bloody time-zones.

_Tough luck, Padfoot_. _Time is not a luxury you have, not with Tom having been in hiding, and preparing, after all these years._

Sirius downed 2 Pepper-Up Potions, followed by a Calming Draught coupled with a quick cold shower. Feeling refreshed, he quickly dressed into the finest three-pieced pin-stripped suit that Saville Row's tailors could produced.

Grabbing the International Portkey that Dumbledore had managed to procure for him on such short notice, he felt the familiar pulling sensation.

He promptly landed in a heap on the sunlit International Portkey Hall, within the Department of Magic of the United States of America, Washington D.C.

"Lord Black, from the United Kingdom?", came a pleasant voice from somewhere above his head.

"That's me", as he tried to recover his dignity from Portkey travel.

"Don't worry about it, Lord Black, I've seen Magical Monarchs that have made a bigger mess of themselves, you did admirably," she whispered conspiratorially, "now, may I have your wand for identification, please?" After a quick wave of her wand against his, she flashed a dazzling smile at Sirius before announcing, "enjoy your stay in the States!"

"You too", he grinned back stupidly.

_'You too?' __Fuck, did I just splinch my brain via that Portkey, _realising how vapid his reply had sounded,_ or did Snape fuck up my potions on purpose?_

Quickly exiting the building, he hailed a taxi, giving directions to a building somewhere in a place called Virginia.

* * *

He arrived at a non-descript building, paid his fare, and exited the vehicle.

Passing through doors that looked too thick to be normal, Sirius felt as though he were walking into a trap.

Walking past a quartet of guards wearing unusual, dark-coloured clothing that flanked the entrance, he recognised the objects slug across their chest as rifles_. __Powerful ones, if my memory serves me right_.

Strapped to each left thigh was a gun, or _pistol_, as Hermione had quietly corrected him, over the course of dinner the previous day.

One of the guards mumbled to himself.

_They know I'm here_.

Pausing right after the entrance, he took the time to observe his surroundings.

The furniture was plush, well-appointed and understated, yet somewhat disproportionate. Realisation dawned upon him, _they're all designed to be used as shields against an attack.__  
_

Behind each of the four pillars that surrounded the foyer discretely stood a pair of similarly clad guards.

He was certain that those were the only _visible_ defenses to the building.

_Wonder how long Tom would take to conquer this building, _he mused.

_"_Welcome to DarkWaters Incorporated, Lord Black, Mr Thompson will see you in his offices right now, " said a no-nonsense blonde that appeared seemingly out of thin air, "if you would follow me, please".

Taking a whisper-quiet elevator up to the top floor, he was ushered in through a similarly disproportionate door, which was flanked by another quartet of similarly dressed guards.

_Merlin's bloody bollocks, do the Muggles _manufacture_ these beasts_?

"Mr Thompson, Lord Black is here".

As the door shut silently behind him, Sirius again scanned the room. The decor was what he had already come to term as _paranoia chic. _

Behind the heavy wooden desk rose a trim, middle-aged man, with steel grey, short-trimmed hair, wearing a simple dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

"Lord Black", as he extended his hand.

"Mr Thompson", as Sirius shook his hand firmly.

Both eyed each other like coiled serpents, ready to strike.

_Looks like we'll both be interviewing each other_.

"Coffee or Tea?", Thompson asked, as the blonde receptionist from before, wheeled in the tea service.

"Water is fine, thank you".

As the receptionist left, the sheer danger and obsessive paranoia in this room made Sirius silently cast all the Wards that he was able to, while doing it silently, and with his wand under the table.

"You're an interesting man, _Lord_ Black"

"And you have a unique _company_, Mr Thompson", Sirius parried.

Silence reigned supreme as both men sipped their chosen drinks.

"Let's cut this bullshit chest-thumping, shall we?", Thompson's curiosity finally giving in.

"Indeed, let's".

"You're not a Member of the House of Lords; you have not entered or exited this country in the last 10 years, and yet seem to have appeared in Washington D.C. in the past few hours; the only mention of you are from English newspapers warning about the escape of a mass murderer, of which whose picture bears a striking resemblance to you; your _sizeable _bank deposit into our company's _private_ accounts come from entirely legitimate sources; our past correspondence was delivered _by an owl_ of all things; and you come into my office completely unarmed. Just who and what are you, Sirius Black?"

_Showtime_.

"I am entirely who I say I am. However, what I am cannot be easily explained. Now, I'll say this very slowly", as Sirius slowly raised his empty hands, "do not be alarmed".

In a flash, 2 things happened.

Sirius transformed into Padfoot; and Thompson had a pistol pointed exactly where Sirius head would have been if not for his transformation.

Padfoot cocked his head, and let out a puzzled, "_Aroo?_", before transforming back into Sirius.

Thompson had seen many conflicts, death, gore and inhumanity, and it took him all of 2 seconds, by Sirius' count, to respond, "I see".

"You offer a service that Magical England requires. Unfortunately, our own government is in denial. I, for the want of a better word, represent a group of vigilantes that seeks to protect _all_ of England from a Magical terrorist group. In short, I need your services as mercenaries".

"We prefer the term 'private military contractors', but if the shoe fits, and the price is right, who gives a damn?", Thompson gave a simple shrug, "and I know just the man for the job. He's just come back to HQ after another operation of ours."

He picked up his phone, pressed a single button and spoke tersely, "Amanda, Avery, now."

The men settled into waiting for the mysterious Avery. To entertain Thompson and himself, he had: transfigured Avery into a cat; cast his strongest shield and dared Thompson to shoot him in the face; and finally reduced Thompson's desk into a pile of splinters with a _Reducto_ Curse.

"That's coming out of your deposit", said the former Navy Seal, with a wide grin, "and it ain't exactly cheap".

"And I'm not exactly poor", the Marauder countered back, with an equally wide grin.

"Dick."

"Pillock."

There was a short knock on the door and in strode a dark-skinned man, as lean and as graceful as a panther, interrupting their friendly banter.

With one swift glance, the man who could only be Avery, assessed the room and the destroyed table, turned towards Thompson, and with a nod, said, 'Sir'.

When Thompson returned the nod, Avery seemed to uncoil himself into a less aggressive posture.

"This is former Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson, once a fearsome warrior for the Army's Green Berets. A specialist in unconventional and urban warfare. His hobbies include being a real pain in the ass against his targets, and cross-stitching."

"Avery, you have now been assigned to Lord Black here, for a special operation in the UK. You are to follow his orders, or to any of those of which he chooses to delegate said responsibility to. Finally, because of the special nature your operation, you will receive the pay grade of that of any former Captain with your combat qualifications, that is currently working for our company. Now, you know I'm not a man who likes to bullshit, but there's a reason for the rise in pay grade. You _will _be exposed to some creepy voodoo shit, and will likely have to fight against some weird crazy voodoo shit. If you find that your current operation is unacceptable, you may resign with 1 months' notice. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes, Sir".

"He's all yours, my Lord, oh, and help yourself to the armoury, it's all part of the service we provide", Thompson winked.

Ever the Marauder, Sirius couldn't help but pull one more prank. Summoning a heavy pouch of Galleons from his specially charmed suit, he placed it on a nearby shelf, "consider this the first payment to what I hope will be a wonderful working relationship", Sirius winked back. "Future payments will come by more _conventional _means".

_Let's see him try to figure out how to convert Gringotts gold into Muggle currency._

* * *

"I want 5 sets of 5 of your favourite hand-held weapons."

"Sir, yes, Sir".

"With 1000 rounds of ammunition per weapon."

"Sir, yes, Sir".

_This could be fun..._

"And 5 sets of 5 of your favourite man-portable explosive weapons".

"Sir, yes, Sir".

"With 50 rounds of ammunition of whatever you call them for each explosive weapon"

"Sir, yes, Sir".

_Not a crack. Amazing._

"20 sets of whatever it is the hell your guards are wearing, and I mean _everything, _excluding any weapons. I don't care about the size".

"Sir, yes, Sir".

"Have all the equipment neatly stacked and completely covered in cargo netting in one single net, in the foyer and ready to move in 1 hour."

"Sir?"

_Gotcha._

_"_You heard me. Now, move, we are due to arrive in London in 1 hour and 15 minutes".

Speechless, the soldier just ran down the corridor.

* * *

Despite what Sirius thought was an impossible timeline, Avery had it done with 5 minutes to spare.

_His _toys were all neatly stacked and bundled into a pile the size of a Muggle van.

"Excellent work, Avery. Now for the fun part. You can either place your hand on my shoulder, or you can hold my hand, in case you're scared."

Not taking the bait, Avery replied, "shoulder's fine, Sir".

"If you say so," he simply shrugged.

With one hand one his shiny new toys, and another on his wand, he willed all his power into the _Apparation _spell.

_This is going to hurt, _were his last thoughts before they spun away from the foyer of DarkWaters Incorporated.

* * *

With an almighty _bang, _Avery, Sirius and his recent purchases crashed onto the floor of the International Portkey Hall.

Both men promptly vomited onto the elegant marble floors.

"Lord Black! I'm surprised to see you so soon, although this isn't the normal _Apparation _point for domestic users", she continued on cheerily.

"'msorry", was all he could manage.

"Don't worry about a thing, I assume you'll be heading home with your guest and your shopping?".

Weak smiles from the 2 hapless men were all she received.

"Don't worry about the mess, I'll take care of it. And Lord Black? Thank you for visiting America", batting her eyelashes before he felt the familiar pull on his belly.

_Fuck_.

* * *

Home, finally.

Both men looked too dazed and seasick to be of any use, so they just flopped onto twin piles on the front foyer of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Told you you should have held my hand".

"I'll take that under advisement, Sir".

"OK, orders. Take any room that looks unoccupied. If anyone asks, said I sent you. I have a meeting to attend at 9, so be ready by 8. If a portrait screams at you, should you deem it fit, use any means necessary to silence it, just don't make _too much_ of a mess. Do not shoot anything that looks even remotely like a creature. Moody is too expensive, and Harry loves Dobby. Breakfast is in the kitchen. If a red-headed woman screams at you, just give her one of your scary looks."

"Sir?"

"That one."

"You can sit here for as long as you like to recover. I'll see you at 8".

Too lazy and simply too tired to move his ordnance away, he simply linked the bundle to the house Wards.

_Just one more potential recruit, _as he collapsed into his bed.

* * *

He was woken up by screams, screams that he had long learnt to be the collective sounds of Molly Weasley and his Mother's portrait.

Casting a _Tempus _charm, he discovered that it was exactly 7 am.

_Avery_, only Avery could cause such precisely timed mayhem.

Quickly performing his morning ablutions, and donning fresh robes, he decided to face the proverbial music.

As he descended the staircase, he found Avery standing by the door to the kitchen, feet spread apart and arms held behind him, in what Sirius surmised was Avery's 'at ease' stance. "Sorry to wake you, Sir".

"Don't worry about it, and just ignore the damned thing," casting a glance at his Mother's screaming portrait.

"Which one, Sir?"

_The Super Soldier does have a sense of humour, _that realisation was the only entertaining part of breakfast he would enjoy.

"Follow me".

Walking into the kitchen, he cast a quick _Sonorus _Charm and yelled, "Silence!"

Even the portrait stopped screaming.

_Hmm, maybe being _Lord_ Black really does have its uses_.

"This is Mr Avery Johnson, and he is here as _my special guest", _he said, glaring at the Weasley matriarch. Turning to the teenagers, "all of you will address him in the manner in which he deems fit to be addressed, is _that_ clear?" Heads nodded. "Finally, I'm sure all of you will all have noticed the massive bundle in the front foyer? Don't deny it, I felt you two probing it through the house Wards", the twins had the gall to grin at him. _Fine._ "What you may not know is that that bundle is the property Mr Johnson, and as punishment for tampering with the property of _my guest_, _in my house_, you two will have the honour of storing that entire bundle in the basement, without magic". The twins finally paled.

Sirius silently dared Molly to question his punishment.

Turning away from the shocked members of the Order, "Avery, a word before breakfast?"

"Sir, yes, Sir".

* * *

Both Avery and Sirius _Apparrated _just beyond the Wards of Hogwarts.

Avery immediately set off at a brisk jog, ostensibly to recce the School grounds.

_You've put this interview off long enough, be the bigger man_.

_Why can't Remus or Dumbledore do it? _He argued with himself.

_Because this whole thing was your bloody fucking idea_.

He found himself deliberately slowing his pace. _I really really really hate this_, he whined.

Before he knew it, he was at the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

The Gargoyle slid back.

"Ah, Sirius my dear boy, you're here slightly early?"

"Just reminiscing about my time spent at my _alma mater_".

"And I trust your friend has enjoyed the sights of Hogwarts, too?", his eyes twinkling.

_Damn it, have the Marauders ever pulled a prank that went unnoticed by the old coot? Also, note to self: after destruction of Dark Lord, destory Albus' ability to twinkle his eyes_.

Before Sirius could answer, _he_ swept in.

"What is he doing here? I was led to believe that this was on Order business, Headmaster", disdain and a lifetime of hate boiled barely above the surface.

"Good Morning, Snape".

Sirius' attempt at civility was rewarded only with Snape's trademarked sneer.

"My boys, this is Order business, but before that, I believe Sirius has something to ask of you, Severus. Please, hear him out".

Recognising the order for what it was, Snape gave a single nod.

_For Harry_, _because you're now an example to him_, Sirius thought, as he slowly drew in a deep breath.

"Severus Snape, I'm sorry for the wretched things I did to you when we were in Hogwarts. I was a bully, plain and simple. I used to hate you for childish reasons, like which House you were sorted into; but that turned into pure bullying, simply because I needed an outlet against my childish rebellion, and you were the easiest target," Sirius took another breath, "but even that is no excuse. I participated in the event that led to you losing your friend".

Sirius soldiered on,"if you do not see it fit to forgive me, at least work with me in destroying Tom Riddle".

His face, forever unreadable in times like these, quietly uttered, "I _may _forgive, but I will _never_ forget. As long as you fight the Dark Lord, so will I".

Sirius slumped back into his chair, emotionally spent. At least now, they had a détente.

"Excellent!", said Albus, who was wearing a positively beatific smile as he was closer to Severus than most would ever suspect, and knew what a significant event this was for Snape's inner healing, "now on to Order business? I believe that Sirius has formed a team that would serve most superbly in our efforts."

"Snape, what are your most impartial thoughts of Tom Riddle?"

Although shocked by the use of the Dark Lord's Muggle name, ever the consummate spy, he gave his opinion in his most detached tone, "he believes in the superiority of Magic; that Muggles exist only as chattel, to be used and abused; he knows how to rule only through fear, not through kindness; he attracts what Muggles would call sociopaths and murderers to a cause that simply is not self-sustaining."

"Now, indulge me Snape, what would you do if Tom were in the position you now physically stand in?"

Resisting the urge to sneer and call Sirius a complete fool, he continued with his stony-faced, "I am no fool, I'm vastly over-powered by the 2 of you. However, neither of you have palmed your wands like I have. By my observations, it would take you half to one second to draw your wands and to begin casting. I have my back to the corner, against the window; I'm 8 paces away from the exit, and I can destroy the Gargoyles with an overpowered Blasting Curse; I'd have 2 seconds at the most to start running, _before _you'd decided to activate the nastier Wards of Hogwarts", he finished his assessment with a gesture a Dumbledore.

Suddenly, that twisted grin Black always wore after a successful prank appeared. Snape held his tongue.

"And what would the Dark Lord do about that?", he said, gesturing at the red dot that appeared on Snape's chest. "You are a half-blood, are you not?"

Greasy git, vampire or bat of the Slytherin Dungeons, people assumed many things, but no one would consider him stupid.

He almost had a smile, but to most, it was still a sneer that would make 7th year Hufflepuffs cry, "He wouldn't have a clue how to react. High calibre sniper rifle, hidden somewhere either in the Forbidden Forest or Quidditch Stands?"

"Maybe", Sirius grinned, although secretly surprised at the depth of Snape's knowledge.

"And I take it you wish to use Muggle technology against the Dark Lord?"

"Yup", said Sirius, with a cavalier attitude.

"And I am to assist you by spying for your team?"

"50 points to Slytherin!"

With a billowing of his robes, he swept out of the Headmaster's office with a sneer, but not before answering, "I'm in".

He finally had his team. Now to prepare for their training.

* * *

Author's note: that was an incredible 24 hours for me. I'm done introducing the main characters, and then it's off to display their playground. This might take a while, as they require me to do a complete replanning of the story arch.


	5. Planning, Preparation, Practice

**Author's note**: Thanks to **bakazuki26** for pointing out my various errors. I have proofread my previous chapters, and they should now be more coherent. Again, all errors are my own.

Also, I'm still looking for a beta in helping me, any help would be appreciated.

Also, it is **not** my intention for this story to be about all-out Muggle on Wizarding World warfare. It is all about using Muggle technology in amusing ways that would piss poor Voldemort off, in ways he simply cannot comprehend.

Finally, I've created a forum(!) for this fic, so please feel free to join in the discussion!

Again, thank you so much for reading, and review please!

* * *

It was day 17 since that fateful morning, and Sirius had _Apparated _himself and Avery back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, just in time for lunch.

He had his lunch together with his team assembled together in his study.

They spent an enjoyable hour getting to know each other.

There was an energy in the room that seemed to infect everyone present. Plans ranging from the macabre, courtesy of Moody; to the outrageous, courtesy of the Twins, were discussed.

Sirius and Remus were discussing the idea of sending a Howler to Tom everyday until the war was over.

The Twins spent their time constantly prodding Avery to regale them with stories about his experience and what they would learn.

All Avery would reveal was that he once participated in an operation in which he escaped from a Drug cartel's prison, and within 2 weeks, managed to assassinate the head of the cartel with the judicious use of an improvised bomb.

Moody was suitably impressed; while the Twins had found a new hero to worship.

At the end of their meal, everyone departed, with strict instructions to be ready to move to another location within 4 days time.

Avery was asked to stay behind, as everyone else cleared out of the room, while Dobby tidied it up.

* * *

"Avery", said Sirius.

"Sir, yes, Sir".

"You might want to take notes for what I am about to tell you, and order you to do".

"Always carry a small one in my pocket, Sir".

"Good."

"First, when we're alone together, call me Sirius. I understand the need to instill respect in those that you are about to train; and to you, I am the _de facto_ leader of this little team. I also understand that a military force has a chain of command and rules of engagement, is that correct?"

"Yes, Sirius", said Avery, nevertheless still sitting ramrod straight.

"Excellent", Sirius nodded, "now, I suppose you know who Harry is?"

"That quiet boy with the black hair, who ate with us earlier?"

"That's the one. _He_ is the reason why we are fighting, and have yet to lose, this war, because it was prophesied that he would be the only one to defeat what we in Magical England call the Dark Lord, Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His real name is Tom Riddle, and he is the most sadistic fuck you are likely to ever face," Sirius spat, "but that is not the point of this conversation. I'm here to talk to you about _your_ rules of engagement, that applies only to Harry. He is my adopted Son and the Son of my dearest friend, who died at the hands of that _Bastard_. Above all else, when it comes to Harry, your rules of engagement are to do anything and everything to make sure he survives. If it means killing another child, would you do it?", he asked, thinking of the many deadly encounters Harry had survived against Draco Malfoy.

"That would depend, Sir".

"You saw what I did to Thompson's desk the other day? Completely blown to splinters, using this," brandishing his Wand. "A magical child, from the age of 11, armed with a Wand, might be able to do the same."

"Then I will have no problems, Sir", Avery said, with sudden understanding.

"Good. Now I know that people in your occupation fully expect that death is a distinct possibility. Should you die saving Harry, or are incurably maimed or injured in any way in doing so, there is a $50 million insurance policy, in your name. _That_ is how important your role in protecting Harry means to me. All you have to do is name your beneficiaries."

Avery's eyes widened. Even DarkWaters was not that generous. He gave s small nod, before Sirius continued.

"Good. Now, I know this is a completely new world you've been introduced to, but you have handled it admirably. If there is absolutely anything you have questions about, just ask either Hermione or I to explain it to you. She's the brunette, one of Harry's closest friends, and born into a non-magical family, and thus the best bridge you have between your world and ours. For example, you've noticed Dobby, right"

"That bouncy little thing that calls Harry master?"

"Yes. Dobby is a House Elf, and an exception. Most House Elves are bound to their Masters for life, just like Kreacher."

Avery's eyes narrowed at that fact.

Sirius raised his hands defensively, "I know how individuals of your descent have been treated in the past, but things are not always quite what they seem in the Magical world. You see, House Elves need to serve. Their own form of Magic thrives off such service. Do you see my point in asking Hermione or I to explain anything to you?"

"Yes, Sirius", the soldier relaxed.

"Good. Next, please read this," Sirius said, handing Avery a piece of parchment.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"You can now access this home on your own, without my assistance. It is part of a piece of magic called a _Fidelius _Charm, which hides properties from view, unless the secret is revealed by the Secret Keeper. The address you have just read was written by the Secret Keeper's own hand", Sirius explained, while burning the parchment, and banishing the ashes.

"Now", Sirius continued, "I will need you to do a few things. First, you are to reconnoiter this neighbourhood, I trust your training to do that. I will provide you with money and a Portkey, which is a magical item that will bring you almost instantly back to this home. To activate it, hold it and say the words, 'help'. Be careful when you leave this house. If any one who is dressed like I am, or who looks suspicious attacks you, just dodge and run. Most Wizards can't run to save their lives. However, I expect you to be armed at all times. If you're arrested, well, you've seen how Wizards can travel, and you can always use the Portkey. It never hurts to have a backup plan, no?", he said with a grin.

Avery agreed.

"Second, since Magic affects technology, I want you to pick a few suitable houses that are within direct line of sight from this one, and provide me with a list. Third, I want the copies of all the training manuals used by your Armed Forces, so I can see if I can adapt them to our purposes. Fourth, I want you and Moody, that's the ugliest looking son of a bitch in this house, to draw up plans for Magical and Muggle training grounds that cover 20 acres, and I want it the day after tomorrow. Finally, we're going shopping," Sirius said with a grin.

* * *

Wearing a new set of robes, with the Potter and Black family crests on his left breast, Avery and Sirius exited Madame Malkin's, directly on to Diagon Alley.

Sirius explained the sights and sounds surrounding them, while Avery could only gape in wonder.

Soon enough, they entered Knockturn Alley.

"This place feels, darker, more dangerous", Avery observed.

"That's because it's where the seedier parts of our world like to gather. Take in everything you see, and memorize this place. I have a feeling we'll be here often".

"They're all staring at us, and some look afraid".

Sirius laughed, "that's because I was once an escaped mass murderer, until I was cleared of that stupid charge; but more importantly, it's because the entire Wizarding World knows that I am now the Father of _Harry Potter_, the saviour of our world."

"Is Harry that famous?"

"Yes. He's known as the Boy-who-lived, the only known person to survive the Killing Curse".

"Ok, now you have to tell me what the fuck that is."

"Imagine your soul being sucked right out of you, killing you before your body even hits the ground. It's considered one of our world's 3 Unforgiveables, its use on another person is punishable by a Demontor's Kiss, which is done by a Dark creature which literally consumes your soul."

Avery shuddered at the thought, "ah, like hollow-point bullets being banned under the Laws of War and the Geneva Conventions?", he asked, as Sirius guided him into an empty alleyway.

"Yes. The only 2 defenses against it are to simply avoid being in its path, or blocking it with a physical object. Our shields have no effect on it, and it emits a distinctive shade of green. Since its our enemies favourite spell, I might as well show you now".

Whipping out his wand, and summoning all his hatred for Tom, he yelled out, "_Avada Kedavra", _directing the curse at a pile of rubbish.

The curse streamed towards the rubbish, exploding on impact.

"If you hear those words, or see a green light, get out of its way. As you can see from the speed and movement of the spell, it is possible to dodge it. Got it?"

"Sir, yes, Sir".

"Good. Let's get home and back to work. Remember the deadline I gave you."

* * *

**Planning**

Sirius spent the rest of his afternoon sending out letter after letter. The amount of correspondence was so numerous, even Hedwig and Fawkes were roped in to aid in delivering them.

Fawkes, of course, was reserved to deliver letters for those he wanted to impress as a show of power.

Foregoing dinner, he collapsed into bed, finally allowing the rest he had ignored for the last 17 days.

* * *

Sirius indulged himself by sleeping till mid-afternoon, before _Apparating _onto the front steps of Gringotts.

Dressed in his finest robes, the Goblins, recognizing him for who he was, quickly ushered him into a plush meeting room. After all, he _was_ one of their wealthiest customers.

_I wonder if even Malfoy gets such service._

To the side were a veritable cornucopia of refreshments and pastries.

Business-like as usual, the warrior race turned bankers of the Wizarding England, went straight to business.

"Congratulations, Lord Black, you know hold controlling interests in the Daily Prophet, Witches Weekly and the Wizarding Wireless Network", said the the Goblin, "as well as St Mungo's and the properties you have instructed us to purchase along Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Hogsmeade', the Goblin continued.

"Excellent".

"As instructed, the companies are unaware about the change in ownership, nor are the tenants of the properties you own. All correspondence will be handled through Gringotts, to be forwarded along to you".

"Thank you".

"The Muggle property your assistant instructed us to purchase early this morning, is being processed as we speak. You will own it within the next 2 weeks".

"Good."

"Now for the _other _properties you requested, we have several choices, that fit your exact specifications. They are organised from the most suitable, to the least, let us have your choice".

Trusting the judgment of the Goblins, especially when it came to issues of war, "I'll take the first one you've recommended".

"Very well, Lord Black".

"As for William Weasley, you will have to pay us 5 times his salary, and the salary of his replacement throughout the duration of your venture."

"Done", Sirius said, not in the mood to haggle with the Goblins.

Sirius hesitated to speak the next part, but felt that the Goblins deserved to know, "you've probably heard what Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore have said about the Dark Lord's return?"

"Go on".

"Let's just say I would not be foolishly spending such large sums of money if I weren't prepared for a coming war. And we all know what _h__e _thinks of Magical beings".

"The Goblin Nation thanks you for your warning. Your expenditure of this much gold, with this little care, now makes sense, and such actions speak of honesty in our culture. Call on us if you need assistance against this foul Dark Lord of yours, for He is a common enemy," the Goblin fairly snarled. "And if you are employing William for what I think you are employing him for, you merely have to pay for the salary of his replacement. Consider it a show of good faith".

Knowing how much Goblins cared for gold, he knew it was a genuine gesture.

"May you ever profit, and may your gold always flow", Sirius said, as part of Goblin etiquette.

"May you see your enemies driven before you, and may you hear the lamentations of their women", came the traditional battle reply.

Sirius chuckled, always amazed at just how efficient and cunning the Goblins were.

* * *

_Apparating_ into his usual cubicle, he quickly took off his robes, and stuffed them into the pocket of his Magically charmed suit.

Stepping out, he walked towards a familiar desk.

"Good evening, Miss", he grinned.

"Sirius! I haven't seen you in a few days. I was beginning to wonder if you were growing tired of your little project, of trying to connect with your Son", said a smiling Attie.

"Quite the opposite actually, I've spent time visiting various shops that specialise in selling toy models of various Military items", came the wildly understated reply.

"Aww, that's nice of you", she cooed, "just remember, buying his love won't do you any good either!"

They both shared a small laugh.

_Yup_, _having enough weaponry, in my basement, to mount a coup against the Ministry of Magic_ certainly_ won't do that._

"So how can I help you today, Sirius?"

"I'm here for another ulterior motive", he declared with a debonair's smile.

"Oh?"

"I know it's too early for it, but since it's closing time soon anyway, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for an evening of light conversation, followed by some victuals and drink".

"Such old world manners, of course, I'd be delighted to".

"I'll wait by my usual desk".

* * *

They both walked to an expensive yet understated restaurant in the heart of London.

They were seated in a booth, and soon placed their orders.

Out of sheer force of habit, he had cast a plethora of Wards, detection Spells and Charms, while Attie was distracted by the menu.

It was time well spent.

He regaled her with the pranks of his own school days, and shared the antics of his son's friends, the Twins. The stories, of course, were highly edited versions for Muggle consumption.

She, in turn, talked of her passion for what she did, a true bibliophile.

He explained that his Son was actually actually that of old school friends, who had tragically passed.

She commiserated Sirius for his loss, but the conversation they shared was never awkward.

They discussed friends, family and hobbies.

The one thing that Sirius had truly impressed her with, was the monumental lie that he had a love for languages, and that he could speak Latin fluently, which he could, seeing as he _did _spend 7 years learn Spells that were based on Latin, and a Pureblood at that.

They soon found common ground, as she practiced her rudimentary skills in conversational Latin on Sirius.

At the end of it, it was truly a good night. After 17 days of Pepper-Up potions and Calming Draughts, Sirius truly found himself distracted and at ease, at least for one evening.

It was a truly pleasant evening that earned Sirius a chaste peck on the cheek as he escorted Attie to her door.

_Tomorrow's battle is for tomorrow_, he thought, as he reached home, enjoying the simple peace he thought he'd never experience again.

* * *

It was 7 in the morning, and Sirius, Dumbledore, Bill Weasley, Moody and Avery were assembled in a meadow just north of Manchester, far from any living soul.

"Good morning everyone, welcome to the site of our training grounds and future headquarters."

The rest nodded in greeting.

"Albus has kindly loaned us the majority of Hogwarts' House Elves, and has agreed to help in setting the Wards with Bill's assistance. Let's make them the nastiest set available, shall we?"

"Avery, Moody, adapt your plans to the terrain of this property and supervise the House Elves," Sirius continued. "Avery, I want you to construct Military defences like the ones I saw at DarkWater HQ, adapted for this property of course".

"Sir, yes, Sir".

"I will be stationed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and ready to take any request for supplies straight from Diagon Alley to this location. Let's see this done by the end of tomorrow, shall we, gentlemen?", Sirius said, a stony face of determination he rarely showed.

"Never fear, my boy," Albus replied, "anything is possible with Magic".

Sirius _Apparated _back to Grimmauld Place to study the training manuals Avery had provided him.

* * *

**Preparation**

_Anything really is possible with Magic_, Sirius glanced in awe once again, at the property. Although he had been there numerous times to assist in the construction and preparations when he could, the utter speed of its construction was astounding.

Standing next to him, Remus looked on with equal awe, amazed at what his friend had accomplished in 3 weeks. _He took an idea, and made it into reality in just 21 days! _Were all Remus could think about.

It was 7 in the morning, and his guests were due.

As the team finally arrived, along with Albus, as Leader of the Order, he turned to face them with a gigantic grin.

"Come one, come all! Welcome to 'the Farm', the new and primary home base for the Fire Team!", Sirius yelled excitedly. "It's Unplottable, unbelievable, stupendous, magnificent, under a _Fidelius_ and surrounded by Wards that will be so nasty towards any Death Eaters, even the Pearly Gates of Heaven would be jealous," he grinned maliciously. "I have a scheduled a wonderful day of fun-filled activities for children of all ages!"

"_The Farm_?" said twin 1.

"_Fire Team?_", said twin 2.

"Primary base?", growled Moody.

Sirius gave a slight pause, hoping to make 10 Galleons.

_She_ slowly inhaled, and began to rattle off, "'the Farm' is the nickname of the training grounds of the American Central Intelligence Agency, their national spy organisation. 'Fire Team', is an homage to the Order of the Phoenix, but the name is generic enough that should its name leak, we can always brush it off as a common, if obscure Muggle military or Auror phrase. 'Primary base', I assume, is because of the remoteness of its location. I'd wager that the secondary base will be based closer to London for faster response times.", Hermione, finished, with satisfaction.

_Damnit, shouldn't have made that bet with Remus_.

"Right you are, young lady! Now, if our esteemed leader can cut the ribbon to the gates of our fine establishment?"

_There is an actual ribbon cutting ceremony, I can't believe he's doing that, _thought Remus.

With a single slice and a screech of phoenix song from Fawkes, who, somehow sensing the hope in the air, had mysteriously appeared, Fire Team stepped through the gates of their new home.

* * *

As Avery was adding the finishing touches for his demonstration to the Fire Team, he saw Moody walking past. Having spent the last few days planning with the old Auror, and having been on the receiving end of so much new knowledge, he decided to pay Moody back for his cantankerous attitude.

"So Moody, I hear you're pretty handy with that stick of yours".

"It's called a Wand, _boy_", growled the Mad-Eye.

"And this, is called a hand grenade, _ma'am_", Avery held up the explosive device, it's pin already pulled out. "I know what you can do with that _stick_ of yours, wanna see what I can do with this green looking thing I have in my hands? I don't even need to point it at you", he grinned evilly.

The warriors stared at each other, as the others watched in hushed silence; only the half-bloods, and the Muggle-borns were truly aware of the danger they were all in with an almost live hand grenade.

It was Moody who cracked first, his huge grin making him look like the ugliest walnut to ever have fallen off a tree.

"You've got bollocks the size of iron to threaten me like that, now let's see what your Muggle contraptions can do".

Avery merely nodded, while sliding the safety pin of the grenade back into place.

The rest finally breathed again.

* * *

"This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is known as the M16A4, more commonly known as an M16", said Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson, formerly of the United States Army, Green Berets, lectured.

"It can fire a variety of rounds at up to a sustained rate of 950 rounds per minute, and requires a magazine reload after every 30 rounds fired," he was in his element.

Hermione and Moody were taking notes.

"Its effective range for a _true_ marksmen", no one doubted he was one, "is 550 metres", he said in clipped, concise phrases. "Now some of you might be squeamish, but I _will _be training you to fight and to defend yourselves, to kill even. So suck it up, and watch this demonstration. This first round is an armour-piercing bullet", taking aim at the pig carcass Sirius had Transfigured.

A sharp _Crack!_ made most of the audience jump. They all saw a hole appear right between the eyes of the pig carcass. Sirius quickly Summoned it.

Continuing his lecture, "as you can see, a small hole goes in, and a small goes out. This is bullet is designed to penetrate Muggle armour. We will soon see how it holds up against your Magical shields. The next round, is a standard full-metal jacket round", he took aim and fired into the centre of yet another Transfigured pig.

As Sirius Summoned the much more gruesome remains, Avery continued, "As you can see, small hole goes in, big hole comes out".

Having rehearsed this demonstration earlier with Sirius, he cast a Slicing Curse, bisecting the carcass from the entry to the exit point of the round. There were gasps of shock and horror, but no one looked away. Avery was silently impressed by this group.

"As you can see, this tiny piece of metal", he held up a round, without its cartridge case, "entered and broke apart while passing through the target, rendering the insides to a fucking mess".

The shock of it even caused the old Headmaster to completely ignore the use of such vulgar language in front of his students.

"Now this next round, is a called a hollow-point round. It's use by one country against another, is considered a war crime, much like your Unforgiveables," he gave them a grin that caused shudders all around.

Again, shouldering the rifle, Avery fired at the centre of the remaining pig carcass.

Again, having been Summoned, by Sirius, Avery now had a very stern look, "as you can see, small hole goes in, no hole comes out. Does _anyone_ want to see what that round did to the target?"

There were no takers.

"Good, because the use of this on your torso, is a death sentence".

Hermione had been whispering with Moody throughout the demonstration, with Moody nodding throughout the silent conversation.

Hermione raised her hand. Noticing her arm, Avery nodded, "Yes, Miss?"

"Sir, may Mr Moody and I speak to you and Sirius for a quick moment? It's about how we can use Magic to improve on this impressive weapon".

"Step forward, then."

The group's discussion saw numerous nods from Avery, and his own input on the flaws of the M16, clearly impressed by their suggestions.

"Alright, let's try it then," Avery finally said.

Moody cast Featherlight Charms to ease recoil; Cooling Charms to prevent overheating; a special Conjuration Charm that allowed for the ability to choose which type of bullet to use, while at the same time providing an endless supply of ammunition; self-cleaning charms for easy maintenance; and finally a Banishing charm to dispose of any spent cartridges.

"If you'll do the honours, Avery", Moody said, while handing back the rifle.

Sirius and Moody quickly Conjured up 6 dozen targets and dummies, designed to move about at random and shoot blobs of paint at any moving target, along with an obstacle course.

As the three men nodded, Avery leapt right into his element. He jumped, shot, ran at incredible speeds. Each shot was made to count, and each round was dead centre of each target. Avery charged the last obstacles and decimated the final dozen dummies with a huge battle cry that was matched by the thunderous roar of his rifle.

As the echo of the final shot cleared the area, there was stunned silence. And then a huge cheer rose up amongst Fire Team.

"What you did to my rifle was amazing!", said Avery, entirely out of character.

"I'll have you know, with that metal contraption of yours, you just cleared the Standard Auror obstacle course, and with the fucking fastest time I've ever seen!", high praise from Mad-Eye himself.

Tonks and Shacklebolt looked equally impressed.

"Now, may I have a go with that contraption of yours, so that I can make sure that you didn't just beat _my_ best time?", Moody taunted.

"Go right ahead, old man", Avery challenged.

At that challenge, the Twins started taking bets.

To the surprise of everyone, even Snape placed a bet.

"How say you we make it even more interesting? I'll bet you 5 days babysitting duty", gesturing at the teenagers, "that I can beat your time on the Advanced Auror obstacle course instead?" After all, he _did _have a fearsome reputation to keep.

"Done".

Tonks and Shacklebolt casted, Conjured and Transfigured the firing range into its required form, while Moody took a couple of test shots. Favouring his magical eye, he fired left-handed.

Without any further discussion, Shacklebolt said, "when you're ready, Moody".

And with those words, Moody leapt into action at a speed that belied his old age.

Where Avery was a force of nature, Moody was Chaos unto itself. He fired _and_ casted at the same time, dodging every paint blob, blowing up dozens of targets at once, while firing at targets too far to hit accurately with a spell. He didn't even bother with taking cover at all. Barely halfway through the length of the course, every single target and dummy was destroyed.

Time was announced, Moody had won, with only a second to spare.

Another cheer went up, while money changed hands.

Avery, having never witnessed a Wizarding battle before, shook his head with unadulterated amazement.

"I fucking _love_ this thing!", Moody enthused, kissing the barrel of the rifle, "I can hit further and more accurately than I can with a Wand. And each shot is like a bloody Blasting Curse on its own, except I can cast it at 950 times a fucking minute! Bloody hell, we should have turned to the Muggles the minute Voldemort had his first Dark thought pass through his head! I cannot wait to try these on a group of Death Eaters. Snape, when's the next Revel? I want to try this, _solo_."_  
_

Hiding his smile, "in due time Moody, in due time".

Snorting, he turned to Sirius, "Black, I had my doubts, I thought this was a fool's errand, but you have me convinced".

"Albus", said Alastor, "we might have a fighting chance after all."

"Excellent! I'll leave you boys to your toys then. Don't forget, 5 weeks till school", he said, while _Apparating _away.

"Alright", said Avery, "that was weapon number 1, I've got 9 more. And then I'll let all of you try your hand at them".

They were all in for a show.

* * *

Lunchtime in the barracks dining hall was total chaos.

Sirius sat with Avery and the Aurors, discussing how to incorporate what they had just learnt. Snape contributed by discussing how Death Eaters fought.

Hermione sat with the Twins, discussing magical improvements to the weapons they witnessed.

Harry and Ron were discussing which was the most wicked weapon, the continuous-firing Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher, or the Barrett M82 sniper rifle.

Ginny thought the most wicked weapon was the Desert Eagle, because it was shiny and 'cute'.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of a Muggle orientation programme, otherwise known as watching movies.

Hermione, Snape and Avery decided not to participate, instead deciding to focus on discussing and planning on what they had learnt.

Harry, having never seen a movie before, joined the rest in the theatre in Farm's main mansion. Even Dobby joined in.

Sirius had decided that the first 2 movies were 'Top Gun' and 'Predator', designed to demonstrate Muggle ingenuity. Needless to say, everyone was spell-bound.

The final list of movies were, of course, the Star Wars Trilogy.

Sirius had to warn them that the films were not real, but a work of fiction designed to show the imagination of Muggles.

Nevertheless, to all, the Trilogy was the more accessible of all the films, having themes of the Dark Side against the Light.

Dobby found a hero in Yoda.

The Twins were slowly figuring out how to recreate 'that wicked choke-hold thing' with a Spell.

Ron and Harry wanted a pair of lightsabres, but were sadly informed by Sirius that they did not exist.

Tonks and Ginny both thought Han Solo was dreamy.

As the evening wound down, the teenagers were ushered back into the barracks of their shared, spartan living quarters, with strict orders not to leave. There were complaints all around, but were quickly silenced by Avery's glare.

As Sirius, Remus and Avery walked back to the manson, Sirius mused, "they're going to hate me for this".

The other 2 men agreed.

"But it's necessary, Sirius, and even you have made a believer out of me", came Remus' reassuring reply.

"Sure, they'll fucking hate your guts, but I'll make sure they'll hate _mine_ more. I've seen and done it a hundred times. In the end, they'll forge strong bonds, come to love you for what you did to them, and at the end of it all, will be individuals that you will _respect_, you have my word, Sir", Avery replied.

"I hope so. Anything to see Harry alive through this".

* * *

**Practice**

It was close to 4 am the next day, when a shadow flitted across a meadow.

_This never gets old_.

Crawling the rest of the way, the shadow entered the dwelling and flipped on the light switch, the only place in this remote area with any electricity.

Using airhorns and yelling simultaneously, Avery boomed, "WAKE UP YOU FILTHY FUCKING MAGGOTS!".

Ginny screamed, while Hermione did not look surprised at all. She had read up on what basic military training was like, and expected something like this to happen.

The rest, though, were not prepared. Some started yelling, others simply buried their heads under pillows.

"This is not a drill, this is not a test, this is it!", he bellowed.

The airhorns went off again.

"That's your final warning. The next one will be accompanied by a fire extinguisher".

"What's a fire extinguisher?", Ron moaned.

He was immediately sprayed with white power and started choking. The Twins were his next target.

"Lesson number one: the best time to attack an enemy is right before dawn, when they are at their most tired, just like you miserable fucks!"

Harry, was the first to struggle out of bed, his Seeker reflexes kicking in as Avery aimed the fire extinguisher at him.

"Get dressed in the bathrooms provided, with the clothes that are in your foot locker, assembled right here in 10 minutes. Any one caught being late will mean that _all_ _of you_ will discover first hand what a smoke grenade is!", he threatened. While completely harmless, the teens didn't need to know that just yet, Avery thought with a smile.

_That _threat woke everyone up.

* * *

They were all dressed in the same attire. Running shoes, shorts and a simple grey T-shirt.

"Well at least you morons know how to dress yourselves. Now stand up straight, and move to the left of your side of your bed!"

They all slowly made their way, as ordered.

"I said move! Not shamble. From this moment on, unless ordered to do so, you will jog wherever you go, unless you are standing still, or running like the little babies you are, is that understood?"

Murmurs of acknowledgement followed.

"Tough shit, you sad, sad, sad excuse for magicians. You've made your Vows and Oaths, and I have your parents' permission. From this day forth, I will be your Mother, your Father, God, and the Devil himself. You can either address me as Staff Sergeant Johnson or God, take your pick", _they always end up calling me God, less syllables_, he smirked.

"You heard the man!", yelled Alastor as he walked into their barracks, "it's rude not to answer".

"Yes, Staff Sergeant Johnson", came the teens' replies.

"And you, can call me Sir", barked Moody.

"Yes, Sir".

"Good, now let's take a nice morning stroll shall we?", Avery asked, while smiling to the teens.

That nice morning stroll that turned into a one and a half mile jog around the grounds, with Alastor hexing any stragglers.

It was then followed by breakfast, and a change of clothes that consisted of the Muggle military attire Sirius first saw at DarkWaters HQ, body armour and helmet included. They were charmed to fit them perfectly, and they had to where them for the rest of each day.

Then 2 hours at the firing range, M16's for the boys and MP5 submachine guns for the girls. They were the uncharmed versions, much to the Fire Team's dismay. Moody explained that it was done this way simply because they needed to build their strength before given the Charmed versions.

It was then followed by 2 hours of unarmed combat training, conducted by Avery.

Lunch was served with nutrient, muscle recovery, and growth potions, to aid in their recovery.

After lunch was Magical dueling practice with Sirius, Remus, Moody and occasionally Dumbledore, for 3 hours.

That was followed by another 2 hours of what Avery called section movements, which consisted of the Fire Team forming into pairs while trying to battle with Avery and Moody either in an urban area they had constructed in a far corner of the Farm; or in the forest immediately behind their Barracks. Only blank ammunition rounds and Stunners were allowed for these exercises, for safety purposes.

The Twins had decided to partner with Ginny and Hermione, respectively, with Ron and Harry forming the last pair.

Dinner was followed by the same nutrient, muscle recovery, and growth potions.

Evenings was theirs to do as they wished. Hermione usually spent her time in her specially warded laboratory that was shielded against Magic.

The Twins spent their's in what was soon to be called the 'bombing range', experimenting on Avery's toys.

Where time permitted, Harry accompanied Sirius in Order meetings and planning sessions with the adult members of the Fire Team. Harry was also taught about the duties and power that came with his title as Lord Potter and the Heir to the Houses of Potter and Black.

On days where Harry could make it, he joined Ron and Ginny in either waitching Muggle movies, or played various Wizarding games.

After lights out at 11, there were rotating shifts of guard duty throughout the night.

This was to be their lives for the next 5 weeks.

The adult members of the Fire Team joined in when they could, and it was gratifying for the teens to find out that even they struggled to keep up.

None had yet to break, but it was only time, Avery warned; and the tempo would only increase with each week.

* * *

They woke up the same way every morning, with either with Mad-Eye, or Avery barging in at odd hours. None of the Fire Team's guards had managed to catch either of them so far.

Although they were not physically exhausted because of their regular regime of potions, they were mentally and emotionally drained.

It took Harry, of all people to finally say it, "why are they training us like this?"

Harry had organised a meeting between the Fire Team, Sirius and Remus, 2 weeks into their training.

"I know it's hard pup, but its for a reason. It's designed to break you down, and rebuild you. Muggle armies have done this for thousands of years. It's a system primarily designed to instill discipline; and faster response times because you have put through many possible scenarios that you are like to encounter, and have been trained through constant practice on how to react. If a Death Eater or Draco Malfoy were to attack you right now, how would you respond?", Sirius asked patiently.

"I would aim for the centre of mass and cast a shield Charm", said Harry, without pausing to think.

"See, Harry", Remus, joined in, "it's already becoming a reflex".

"I understand now", said Harry, with the rest of the Fire Team nodding in agreement.

"Keep it up, all of you," Sirius encouraged. "Avery says its cheating that we give you all those potions, but Death Eaters hardly play fair. He hates to admit it, but you are coming along better than most of his regular recruits. His theory is that we our Magic makes us physically stronger somehow."

* * *

Five weeks, five weeks that each felt had changed them profoundly.

They were more aware of their surroundings, they trusted each other, knew each other better, and became closer.

Individually, they knew themselves better, found reserves of strength they never knew existed, and discovered just how hard they could push themselves.

At the end of the five weeks, Hogwarts would not know what to expect from these young warriors.

* * *

Authour's note: Thank you for reading. It was a pleasure writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it too.


	6. Know Thy Enemy

**Author's Note:** Everyone, please be patient. I'm as eager as any one else to watch Harry in action, and the Fire Team to start royally pissing Voldemort off. I'm trying to demonstrate all the differences between Muggle and Magical before we watch Voldemort get bitch slapped.

For a half-blood, I'd have thought he would have ruled the world by now. What a moron. For a sociopath, he's really useless. And that's what I'm trying to establish before I begin the _real_ pranking.

As I have come to write this fic, I have come to realise that some aspects of it have to be, by necessity, dark in nature. That is the reality of war. Nevertheless, there will be pranks.

**Snatch and Grab**

While the teen Fire Team was training, the senior members were all busy too.

Sirius, Remus and Bill were having a long discussion about the problem with the Horcruxes and possible ways of detecting them.

They all knew Dumbledore's suspicions about Harry being one himself, and debated the safest way of detection and possible removal. Dumbledore had kindly provided them with copies of his own notes, memories and books related to such Dark magic.

While they were bouncing ideas off each other, Snape, will his graceful gait, delivered the news that they had waited weeks for.

"There will be a Revel tomorrow night, in a small village in Surrey for new inductees. It fits our purposes exactly. There will be some fairly powerful wizards like Nott, Mulciber and Avery in attendance, along with 50 or so newly branded Death Eaters. The Dark Lord will not be in attendance. _His_ own plans, remain unknown to me."

"Thank you, Snape", said Sirius, gratefully, "but remember, what we are about to do must not reach Albus' ears, because what we plan to do to these Death Eaters might not be something he may be able to stomach lightly".

"An unpleasant, but entirely necessary evil, I agree."

With a nod, he swept out of the room.

"Assemble the adult Fire Team tonight", Sirius instructed his old friend.

Although Remus found what they were about to do disturbing, even he had to agree with Snape's assessment, it was a necessary evil.

* * *

"Alright, we've received word that there will be a Death Eater Revel that meets our requirements", Remus was chairing this meeting as Sirius had another appointment to attend to.

_Appointment my arse. I can smell her every time he returns from one of his 'appointments'_, thought the werewolf, although he didn't really begrudge his old friend, _after 12 years with Dementors, it's good he can at least feel affection again_.

As part of his training, Harry was also present.

"Avery, you'll be there purely as an observer to learn how the enemy fights, as well as Harry's bodyguard. Both of you, shoot only when directly fired on. Moody, you tackle the senior members, while Tonks and Shacklebolt handle the minions. Bill, you''ll set up the anti-magical transport wards and assist in the fight. I will act as lookout as it's near the full moon, and my senses are keener. Oh, and sorry for springing this on you Avery, but I'm a werewolf."

After hearing about Dementors, nothing surprised Avery anymore. "Sir, noted, Sir", came his calm reply.

"Good. We will all be armed with Wands, Charmed rifles and a variety of grenades", he continued with the briefing, "remember, our primary mission is to play with them for as long as possible, seeing how our new toys work in a Magical fight, and to demonstrate to Avery how Wizards fight. A 30 minute battle should be sufficient. Our secondary mission is to capture as many survivors as possible, for further testing. Third, no one most know we exist, not the Ministry, not any other Order members, and especially not Voldemort; this is an exclusive Fire Team operation. We leave the scene of the crime completely clean, and _Obliviate _any Muggles captured. Any questions about our mission parameters?"

"In addition to our mission, you will be pleased to know that Avery has finally given his permission to let us place Silencing Charms on _his_ rifles."

"Oh, thank Merlin", said Tonks, with an impudent smile.

"Quite. Also, you will all be expected to submit your memories of the mission for review via Pensieve", he continued, "finally, as this is a night operation, Avery has advised that we use what he calls 'tracer rounds'. He assures us we will all be suitably impressed".

"Moody, as you will be leading this mission, do you have anything to add?"

"I don't like the idea of not killing Death Eaters, but I _really _like what you sick fucks have planned for them, so everyone, Stunners only, and shoot to maim, not kill, we can always patch them up later. Dumbledore will not like what we're doing behind his back, but when it comes to the Dark Fucker, the gloves come off. Anyone uncomfortable with this, leave the room right now."

There were no takers. Everyone at the briefing had lost too much at the hands of Tom Riddle.

* * *

_I think Moody wants to impress Avery, _Sirius mused, while laying prone in the grass, waiting for the Death Eaters to arrive. Moody had arrived not only with his rifle and Wand, but also with his _Magical Staff _strapped to his back.

The Fire Team were all in similar positions, wearing Muggle military uniforms, with body armour and helmet. Avery had also insisted on camouflaged face paint.

_Six of us, against roughly 50 to 60 of them, all of us with strict instructions not to kill, should be fun, _Sirius continued his internal monologue, bored with the waiting.

It was then when they all heard the distant screams, coming from the south. _Disillusioning_ themselves, they quickly ran the mile to the Death Eater Revel.

They soon reached their destination. Snape's numbers were off, but there was no helping it. As Bill began casting the Wards, Remus and Sirius estimated at least 100 Death Eaters and 8 Muggle families, many of them held in a cage close to the bonfire, while others were being levitated and undergoing the _Cruciatus _Curse.

_At least no one is dead yet_, Sirius observed.

Finally, the Wards went up, and Moody crashed down, right in the centre of the Revel. "Mulciber, Crabbe, Avery, Nott, any of you twats remember me?!", he boomed, stunning everyone into silence.

Deciding that Moody and the rest of the Aurors had everything under control, he crawled next to Avery and Harry to observe the bedlam only Moody could cause. He settled in to enjoy the show, trusting Avery to keep both him and Harry safe.

And what a show it was. Avery had delivered with his tracer rounds, creating a light show that was not only beautiful, but in the night, helped everyone see where their shots went.

The Aurors, and Bill were not tasked to kill, and it was that fact alone that allowed the Death Eaters to recover from the sight of the strangely clad wraiths.

For every Death Eater shield cast, came a pre-determined number of shots fired, or grenades used.

For every Transfigured barrier created, a flash-bang grenade was simply tossed over it, or fragmentation grenade tossed against it.

Wherever possible, any Magical attack or defense was countered by Muggle means.

In an act of sheer insanity, Moody had deliberately tried to counter the Killing Curse by firing continuously at it head on. The familiar green glow of the spell seemed to weaken, as the bullet rounds exploded on impact. Unfortunately, the seemingly weakened spell continued its path towards Moody, so Moody simply dodged it, which was even more unfortunate for the Death Eaters that were caught between the crossfire of the Killing Curse, and Moody's metal rain of bullets.

Despite their numbers, 15 minutes into the fight, it became apparent to the Death Eaters that they were hopelessly outclassed. Not only had the Fire Team held their own, their discipline and precision ensured that only a handful of Death Eaters were dead. A significant number of them lay stunned or incapacitated by their injuries.

Moody, having command control of the fight, yelled, "wands only!", in a bid to demonstrate to Avery how a purely Wizarding battle was conducted.

Sirius and Remus immediately started patrolling the Ward line, to ensure that no one tried to sneak past them.

Moody only allowed the Fire Team 10 minutes to have a Wands-only demonstration against the numerous Death Eaters. "Enough!", he roared, "maim or stun with any weapon, now!" Drawing his Staff, he started casting area wide Stunners, bring swaths of Death Eaters down.

It was all over in 5 minutes.

76 Death Eaters captured, including Mulciber, Crabbe, Avery, Nott. No civilian casualties, except for injuries of those who had undergone the _Cruciatus _Curse.

Having anticipated that, Remus had brought a plentiful supply of potions to aid in the Muggles' recovery, who were summarily _Obliviated._

The captured Death Eaters did not receive such kind treatment. All their wands were collected, those injured were given only enough potions to ensure their continued survival, not comfort. Their dead were simply incinerated, and their ashes Banished.

Fire Team has suffered only minor injuries, a few burns, cuts and bruises.

After a final sweep of the area, ensuring that the left as few traces of their presence as possible, Fire Team Portkeyed home, imprisoning the Death Eaters in an underground prison facility at the remotest corner of the Farm.

* * *

Later that early morning, Avery conducted what he called an After Action Review.

While each Team had their memories of the fight collected, Avery made a few comments on how, when compared to a Muggle fight, a Magical one was simply too chaotic and disorganised. Muggle teams usually moved in a 'leap and bound' method, ensuring that no one crossed each other's fields of fire while advancing upon the enemy.

He expressed his surprise that no Fire Team member was shot by a fellow team member. He warned them that it was primarily because there simply too many targets between each team member, and because of sheer plain luck.

He posited that the reason why Magical fighting was conducted in such an unruly manner was because of 2 reasons. First, the Wards were not a physical barrier, crossing it simply meant any enemy could _Apparate _or Portkey to safety. The second was that Spells moved at a far slower speeds than bullets, and were also visible.

Avery then introduced them to the military concept of a 'force multiplier'. Had this mission been about killing Death Eaters, using Muggle means alone, the Fire Team would have been assembled in a line, facing the Death Eaters. All they would have needed to do was to coordinate their fields of fire and lob a few Flashbangs. Avery was certain the battle would have ended in minutes. He explained that the Charmed rifles they all held would have cut through the Death Eater ranks easily, were it not for the parameters of their mission. Those rifles were what multiplied what was only a force of 6, into a death machine against a larger enemy force.

As it was very late, Avery ended the Review session with instructions telling everyone to ponder on how they could improve on their fighting techniques, especially when Magical Spells were involved.

* * *

**Politics**

Harry, Remus and Sirius had arrived for a meeting with Dumbledore at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Without his usual banter, Dumbledore came right down to business.

"Harry, after your declaration that Tom had risen again, the Ministry, at the behest of Cornelius, has begun a slow smear campaign against you," Dumbledore stated without his usual mien, "and I'm afraid it is going to get far worse, especially when you return to Hogwarts".

"It's not a problem Professor, they can say whatever they want about me, but at least I know I'm right, and there are people who believe in me"

Sirius and Remus both swelled with pride at the strength he showed.

"Indeed, my dear boy," he chuckled, "I've heard that even the Twins are lacking their usual joviality, and are taking their training seriously".

Harry gave a small smile.

"Now, I've just returned from 2 meetings, first, from the Board of Governors' meeting of Hogwarts; and a special Wizengamot session. I am afraid that try as I might, even my reputation and political sway was not enough to prevent the Ministry's incursion into Hogwarts", Dumbledore sighed, "we will have a new Defencse Against the Dark Arts professor, assigned to us by the Ministry. Academically or practically, she is wholly unqualified for the position. Now Harry, I know Sirius has been giving you lessons in politics, what do you think that means?"

Recognising that he was being taught another lesson, Harry quickly started running through the potential ramifications.

"I will be watched. Anything I do that even demonstrates unruly behaviour, will be manipulated by the Ministry and presented to the entire Wizarding World, showing that I am delusional and a menace."

"Correct, Harry, an astute observation", said Dumbledore, looking fondly at the young man, "now, I will make arrangements for you and your team to continue your training whilst at Hogwarts. But I am warning you Harry, do not fall for or be tempted to behave as you have done so before. We cannot allow you lose your temper, even if it does come from Draco", he added with a grin.

"Professor, after being constantly insulted by Moody and God, er, I mean, Staff Sergeant Johnson, Malfoy is a mere babe in the woods," Harry said with a grin.

The other men laughed at that.

"Excellent, my dear boy. Now, go on, make me proud".

* * *

_My turn to take part in this smear campaign_, thought Sirius with glee.

As a show of sheer arrogance and power, he had once again employed Fawkes to deliver invitations for a midnight meeting at Gringotts. Using both the Lords Potter and Black name, he doubted they would not make an appearance.

And he was right, Sirius observed, as he and Harry stepped into the ornate meeting room, wearing robes that were worth the monthly salaries of the other individuals in the room.

Sirius and Harry, having rehearsed this meeting earlier, took up their seats at the opposite heads of the table, coolly ignoring their stunned audience.

Sirius did not have the time to teach Harry the finer aspects of displaying power, but he did teach him the power of silence.

He and Harry simply stared at some of the most influential individuals in Wizarding England. To a man, they all shifted in their seats.

Silently counting to 30, Harry simply said, "Good evening," indicating to every one present exactly who was in charge.

The stunned chief editors of the Daily Prophet and Witches' Weekly, and the head of the Wizarding Wireless Network could only mumble their greetings.

"I'm sorry, I did not quite hear you".

Their greetings were much clearer this time. The chief editor of the Prophet was the first to start, "Mr Potter..."

"That's _Lord_ Potter to you. And how may I address you? My assistant did not have the time to brief me on your names."

Sirius had to hide his chuckle as Harry continued to exert his dominance over the room.

The Prophet's editor stammered his name, which Harry ignored.

"All of you, answer me this: who exactly are you beholden to?", Harry glared at all of them. "Who gives you your mandate to spread slander and conjecture about me?"

They were all too uncomfortable to provide Harry with the answer they all knew.

"For all of you, who so loudly proclaim to the world that I am clearly unhinged, let me prove to you how clear my head is. It is the Ministry of Magic."

"Now see here Lord...", the Head of the WWN started to interject.

"Silence", came the chilling reply, "you are beholden to me."

They all gaped.

Sirius, joining in for the first time, "Lord Potter is right. For the past few weeks, the Houses of Potter and Black have owned controlling interests in all of your companies. If you are unhappy with this change of leadership, consider this as the service of your notice of termination."

"The Lord is correct," came a voice in a discrete corner of the room. The sight of the unexpected Goblin made the hapless guests jump.

"From now on," Sirius continued, "whatever message you decide to deliver to the Wizarding World has to go through either Lord Potter or I. I must warn you though, I expect that you will not make our influence or position known. For that, we will require Oaths of Secrecy. If you refuse, I will simply _Oblivate _you, and have you replaced."

"You wouldn't dare!", the editor for Witches' Weekly screeched, as the Goblin bolted the meeting room doors shut, while armed Goblins entered the room.

_The rules have changed. If the Ministry thinks it can fight dirty, __so can I._

"Yes, I dare, and so, I shall. You have 3 options: take the Oath; be _Obliviated_; or find out first hand how why the Goblins are considered a warrior race".

The Goblin Sirius had come to know as Griphook, gave an evil grin.

They all gave their Vows, and made their way to depart from the room.

_Now for the prank_, ginned Sirus, _and it was all Harry's idea_, he beamed with pride.

"Oh, and one more thing," Harry said, addressing the editor of Witches' Weekly, "for the next few months, I will be informing you of the comings and goings of Lord Black and I, be it a stroll down Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade. You will 'accidently' capture us on film, and award us with the Witches' Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. Let's see if we can beat Lockhart's record, shall we?", Harry cracked his first grin, "in fact, I've arranged for a photo opportunity right at the front steps of Gringotts at this very moment. Let Lord Black have the honour of winning the first one, is that understood?"

She could only grumble her assent.

* * *

**An Unforgivable Date**

This was a special session. The mood that permeated the meadow was grim. Even the skies seemed to reflect that mood.

The adult members of the Fire Team and Dumbledore, had debated for 3 weeks whether it should be done.

Tempers were raised, threats issued, tears shed and yet, reason won.

The Aurors, having undergone such training before, were to lead this special training session. No one liked it, but it had to be done.

Every single Fire Team member, teen and adult, were assembled that day. Dumbledore, invoking his authority as leader of the Order, was present to halt the training session if he deemed it too dangerous.

On the strength of his own experience, it was Snape that led with his opening statements, "we all know the Dark Lord. Some of us know first hand what he and his minions like to do, whether in combat, or as recreation".

Grim nods followed his statements.

"His organisation favours 3 Spells, of which we term the Unforgiveables, " his voice, as if made of ice, continued, "today, you will experience 2 of _His _favourite Unforgiveables, and learn to cast all 3 of them".

3 weeks of training, and a lifetime spent growing up under the shadow of this monster, were what prevented the teens from flinching. Although they all paled, they too, nodded grimly.

Even Moody seemed subdued, "alright, none of us like this. In fact it was a narrow vote on whether we should expose you to them. However, just like what Riddle did to Harry that _Night_, where Harry was _Crucioed_, we all know that he will not hesitate to use them on you. We will be following standard Auror safety protocols in this training session."

Sirius now took command, "Avery, you're up first. Moody will demonstrate it on you."

Avery, a man who had undergone torture training, Prisoner of War training, who had been shot at 3 times and survived, strode to the head of the group with girm confidence that was wholly earned. He was a man of absolute control of his body and mind, which was a requirement for any man who had the occupation he had.

He shrugged Moody's Imperious Curse with absolute ease, demonstrating that fact by flipping a middle finger at him. Everyone chuckled lightly.

Next came the Cruciatus Curse. Avery experienced pain like he had never experienced before. He had once crawled 5 miles with broken ankle, been waterboarded, and had his femur shattered by a bullet, and it was only those experiences alone that prevented him from screaming.

Suitably impressed, Moody said, "what ever they did to you in your military, it's got my respect".

Avery could only grunt.

Snape quickly administered the Potion that would ease the the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

Every one was exposed to those 2 Curses, with various results.

They took a break for lunch to recover, before practising the Curses on mice that Sirius had procured.

* * *

**An Unforgiveable Date: Research and Development**

Hermione and Snape were in the cells where they housed the captive Death Eaters in comparative comfort.

Hermione has no hesitation for what she was about to do, after the captive Death Eaters had threatened to rape, torture and kill her, while calling her a mudblood. She had also viewed the memories of the Death Eater Revel, and knew the fate that would have befallen the 8 Muggle families. She simply had no sympathy for these animals.

Snape had accompanied her because she had approached him with an interesting idea for a battlefield version of the counter Potion for the Cruciatus Curse.

She had postulated that the even after being exposed to the Curse, a soldier could continue fighting if they were able to combine the Potion with Muggle pharmaceuticals.

Allayed before them, on a desk, were quick injection EpiPens that contained various doses and varieties of the Potion along with various combinations of morphine, anti-epileptic medication and adrenaline.

They were to find the optimum dosages and possible combinations that would revive a downed soldier enough to allow him to continue fighting.

Sirius had allocated 10 prisoners for this experiment.

Hermione and Snape began their grim experiment.

* * *

**Live Target Practice**

Avery, the Death Eater, had outlived his usefulness, having had all his memories been recorded via _Occulumency_ by Snape, was deliberately completely healed.

He was placed under the _Imperius _Curse, by Moody, and ordered to defend himself._  
_

He was specially chosen as he was the most powerful, yet expendable Death Eater they had.

He was first ordered to cast his most powerful _Protego _shield. Various weapons and explosives were tested against the strength of the shield, with their results recorded.

He was then healed again and a whole battery of tests were conducted.

After a long day of testing, a now mentally broken Avery was released from the _Imperious _Curse, and thrown back into his cell.

_Yet another secret Dumbledore must not find out about_, thought Sirius.

* * *

**The Bombing Range**

The Twins were having the time of their lives. Sirius had procured for them with enough explosives that they had already turned the Bombing Range, the name of the site of their own research area, into looking like freshly tilled farmland. No plant life existed any longer after the first week the Twins were through with them.

They had been tasked with the finding out viable means of destroying a horcrux. Basilisk venom was too dangerous and rare to handle; while _Fiendfyre_ was only controllable by the most powerful of Wizards, and affected too great a range to be safely used against one small target.

If the Twins were honest with themselves, they were too busy having fun focusing on their more ridiculous and now, dangerous, pranking ideas to really focus on their main project.

It was Hermione, their titular boss, that finally stepped in to put a stop to their shenanigans. She had a rough idea as to how it was to be accomplished, but she had too many projects, and too little time of her own to do it, especially when she had to join the Fire Team for their daily training.

The Twins finally had their answer, after 4 weeks of research. It came, surprisingly enough, from Sirius' second gift to them, from _'The Anarchists' Cookbook_'.

"Hermione," said George, "do you have a therbobulator?"

Sighing, she hoped it wasn't a prank. "Do you mean a thermometer? To tell the temperature?"

"Yes," Fred replied.

"And I suppose you'll want one that can tell very high temperatures?"

"Yup, because I think we've found our answer to a stable method of harnessing _Fiendfyre_", one of the claimed, excitedly.

I'll send for one, and we'll need Dumbledore for this.

* * *

Everyone had learnt of the exiting news. _Fiendfyre _was not exactly the easiest of spells, and to think that they might be able to harness something similar and without the negative side-effects was incredible.

The teen Fire Team, Sirius, Avery Bill and Remus had arrived to witness this experiment.

Aiming an infrared themometer at Dumbledore, Hermione, said "ready when you are, Professor".

Taking aim away from everyone, Dumbledore unleashed a giant flaming phoenix, holding it steady through sheer Magical power.

Everyone flinched from the pure heat that was emanating from it. Avery whistled at the spectacle.

_Show off, _Sirius thought.

Roughly 2100 °C, Hermione recorded, as Dumbledore extinguished the Spell.

The Twins then brought out a huge pile of red powder.

Recognising it for what it was, Avery started laughing, "THERMITE?! You chucklefucks discovered and made your own thermite? Good job Weasleys. Now let's see if it can beat that flaming bird of Albus'", he said while taking several steps back, knowing fully what to expect this time.

Using a strip of magnesium as the ignition, the Twins placed it on the huge pile of thermite. They immediately ran.

Now, it was purely commonsense that if the Twins ran away from their own experiment, everyone should do the same thing too. Dumbledore was the first to start dashing.

There was no explosion, only a sizzle that slowly turned into a roar of sparks. Even at 500 meters, they could feel the intense heat. All of them winced at the heat.

Roughly 2400 °C, Hermione noted.

"Looks like themite wins, Professor," Hermione announced, with a smile. The Twins did a small dance, while attempting to drag Avery in to join them.

"Excellent! And it is completely stable until ignited?", he asked.

"Yes, Professor. We tried throwing it at each other, stomping on it, even threw a grenade at it, it will not ignite until we use a strip of magnesium", assured one of the Twins.

"You fucking morons. You're lucky its stable enough as it is, but please, next time, use a smaller pile. And you'll only need a small amount for one tiny object, don't know what possessed you two to make such a huge pile", Avery chuckled.

"Erm, for Science?"

"Idiots", Avery replied, "I'd suggest we go for lunch before this burns down and cools enough for us to approach it."

When they returned, all was left was a hole with a smooth glassy finish.


	7. Know Thy Self

**Back to Hogwarts**

They had all received their Hogswarts' letters. None of them had made prefect, as Dumbledore had explained earlier, although Harry, Hermione and Ron did deserve it, he added. To Dumbledore's surprise, none of the teens had objected. They had more important things to do, and looking after children could be done by others.

* * *

The young Fire Team and their parents had all arrived to see them board the Hogwarts' Express.

For once, everyone, including the Weasleys were an hour hourly.

It was not as teary a goodbye as it was in previous years.

Everyone seemed determined, everyone had a task and a purpose.

With promises to keep in touch, the students boarded the train early.

Moving with pre-determined speed, they quickly secured 2 cabins, with Hermione and Ron guarding each one.

The rest set out for the rest of their plan.

The Twins, using their popularity, had roped in several 7th years from various houses to join them for what they promised was an entertaining ride, including their friend, Lee Jordan.

Harry went to collect several Gryffindors, including Neville, who exclaimed, "Merlin's Beard Harry! What happened to you?! You grew at least a foot and look like a 7th year!"

Harry merely smiled, not mentioning his Potions regime.

Ginny collected her friend, Luna Lovegood, whom she had recommended to the Team because she was always bullied, and because her father was the publisher of _The Quibbler_, a quirky publication that enjoyed a small but modest circulation.

As the Express whistled and set off, all of them settled in to the 2 cabins, waiting for the execution of their plan.

2 hours into their ride, in what was their usual ritual, Malfoy, Pansy, and his 2 goons had arrived at the cabin occupied by the Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

The Twins, who were in the other cabin, began to execute their part of the plan by instigating the other members of their compartment in observing the Hogwarts-famous ritual of the battle between Potter and Malfoy.

This time it would be different.

"Potter," spat Malfoy, "I see you've acquired not only a mudblood, a bunch of beggars", gesturing at the Weasleys, "but also a loony as well", he sneered.

"Hello, Draco", said Harry, with a warm smile, "now, there's no need to be rude, I happen to enjoy Luna's company and her fascinating knowledge of exotic Magical creatures".

"Exotic? Ha, you mean crazy ideas spouting from her stupid mouth!" came the immature reply, "my Father says the Quibbler is nothing but the ravings of a mad man, and behaviour unbecoming of a Pureblood", he sniffed.

"Ah, speaking of your Father, how is he, after we last _met_?", Harry started to taunt.

"Better than yours, Potter," he spat.

"Which one? The one your Master, Voldemort, killed, or the one that has made me his heir, instead of you?", Harry grinned.

Draco could only sputter at the use of _His_ name.

"Speaking of family, I've just been informed that I hold 2 Wizengamot seats, 2 seats on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, and can buy your _family_ 10 times over," bracing himself for the inevitable, "oh, and it's Lord Potter to you, Draco".

The blond finally snapped, drawing his wand, as did the rest of the Slytherin entourage.

As planned, Harry merely leaned back, crossed his arms, and watched the show.

As the Slytherin's began casting, Hermione was the first to react, as she was closest to the door. She reached for Malfoy's wand arm with her own, and promptly snapped it at the elbow using her other hand, dislocating it. She followed it with a swift knee to his groin.

Ginny raced forwards and using the base of the palm of her hand, pushed as hard as she could against Pansy's face, breaking her nose, which was immediately followed by a punch right below her sternum.

It was all over in seconds, with Pansy and Draco screaming on the ground in pain.

With their leader down, Crabbe and Goyle did not know how to react.

The screams brought several prefects around, who had to push past the watching crowd.

"What's going on here", said the Head Boy and Girl, shocked at the carnage before them.

Calmly, Harry explained, "these four Slytherins you see before you called Hermione a _mudblood_, and tried to instigate a fight by drawing their wands against all of us. As you can see, their wands are the only ones present". This was corroborated by witnesses from all the various Houses that the Twins had managed to gather.

With the facts and witnesses overwhelmingly against them, the Head Boy and Girl had no choice but to believe Harry. Dispersing the crowd, and taking the Slytherins back to their own cabins, Malfoy yelled through the pain, "my Father will..."

"Yes, yes, he'll hear about it. Don't forget to tell him a mudblood and a girl did this to you, ok?, he waved cheerily, while closing the cabin door.

"Well, at least for now, his whackspurt infestation seems to be gone," said the distant voice of Luna, who calmly went back to reading her textbook on Divination, which was upside down.

"Bloody hell Harry, what the hell have all of you been up to this Summer?", cried Neville.

"I can't tell you yet, but I'll see what I can do, I promise", Harry said, while silently noting that he would have to write to Sirius, to speak to Neville's Grandmother.

The rest of the trip was spent with excited chatter of the recent fight, and about their Summer holidays.

_Executed exactly as Avery planed_, Harry said. _Let's hope that show of dominance will mean that Malfoy leaves us alone from now on._

The Express chugged onward towards Hogwarts'

* * *

Arriving at the Dining Hall, as predicted, none of them faced any repercussion for the fight, although McGonagall did give Harry a suspicious glare, as if _he_ did any of the punching.

The rumour mill was alive with the news of the fight, and at the mysteriously ugly woman in pink that sat at the Professors' table.

Having been informed of the Ministry's machinations, Harry and the rest ignored the usual opening of term speech, and settled in for the Feast.

* * *

Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was exactly as expected.

Reports slowly came in from the other years and Houses about how unreasonable and uniformed she was about the subject she was supposed teach.

Reports also came in that she seemed to favour the students whose parents wielded any sort of power or influence.

The Fire Team stationed at Hogwarts simply held their ground. Nothing she threw at them fazed them in the slightest.

Even calling Harry an outright liar about the rise of Voldemort did not get a response. Harry had simply changed too much. Where once he would have charged headlong into action, now his mind was filled with tactics and political maneuvering that were drilled into him by Avery, Moody and Sirius. His emotions were disciplined.

He merely answered when spoken to, and did as instructed.

The other students, however, did not fare so well. But to Harry, that was a problem, for another day.

* * *

They ran on a modified training schedule.

They rose at 5 every morning, and ran for an hour, before practising in unarmed combat.

After dinner, they disappeared into a room recommended by Dobby, called the Room of Requirement, for 5 hours of Dueling and target practice, with the rifles and submachine guns they had brought to Hogwarts. These sessions were carried under the supervision of Sirius, Remus or Dumbledore. Weekends followed their previous Holiday schedule.

Along with that, Snape had provided them with more potent Potions to aid in their recovery. Any advantage was accepted.

Dumbledore, as the Headmaster of the School, and controller of the Wards, had simply keyed all members of the Fire Team into the Wards, allowing them the historically unprecedented ability to apparate or Portkey directly into Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, like the rest of the Team, was learning that the rules had to be eased if they were to win in the coming fight.

Malfoy and his gang did attempt to try and infiltrate their group, surreptitiously following them. Unfortunately for him, they had spent 5 weeks on guard duty, experiencing the pain of letting Moody or Avery slip past their guard.

_He really is a babe in the woods_, Harry said, amused as once again, Malfoy tried following him. Harry evaded him with ease.

Of course, none of the changes had escaped the school at large, as Harry was now a Lord, and recent winner of Witches' Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award, much to the Twins amusement.

He was growing into himself, and had gained the good looks of his father.

His morning schedule was by now well-known, which was expected. What he was worried about was another attack by the Slytherins, because, as was lectured to him, their predictability left them vulnerable to attack. An attack was inevitable, so the Team kept to their training pairs as much as possible.

* * *

**Bravo Base**

Sirius woke up to the soft scent of Attie's hair. Then sun was not up yet.

She had taken to spending some nights with Sirius at what was known as Bravo Base, a purely muggle townhouse that was secretly monitored and guarded by several of DarkWaters' men. It was luxuriously appointed, but held a secret underground bunker and accommodations along with a weapons storage facility.

Bravo Base was in direct line of sight, 500 metres from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Only Remus and Avery knew of its location, although Dumbledore and the rest of the Team had emergency Portkeys to its location.

Watching her chest rise and fall in deep sleep, Sirius was worried. Had he done all he could? Did he prepare for Harry enough?

He worried about the Horcruxus. Riddle's soul anchors would have to be collected soon, and judging from Dumbledore's memories, he would have to plan on assembling a team to get them. Before the teenagers had left for Hogwarts, everyone had been too busy in setting up their covert little operation. It was time to get down to the second part of his plans.

Lost in his own thoughts, a small voice asked, "like what you see?", before pulling Sirius in for a kiss. "You're worrying again", she observed, "and I know its not just about your Son."

Sirius didn't try to deny it. He was simply too attracted and fond of her to start lying in the first romantic relationship he had in years.

"I can't tell you, because it isn't only my secret to keep. And while I am very... fond of you," he almost said love, "it is a secret that I can only share with those closest to me."

She nodded her head in acceptance.

"But I'll make you 2 promises. Come Christmas time, if Harry approves of you, I'll tell you. Also, I promise that I have never lied or will lie to you until then. Deal?"

A kiss was all he received in reply. "You're a terrible liar, you know?"

"Oh?"

"I know what you bought for my birthday."

"Bugger, when is your birthday?!", he said, with pretend panic.

"For your information, I prefer lilies, and the colour blue instead".

_Fuck_.

And that's what they did, as neither rose from the bed until a few hours later.

* * *

**Harry and the Horcrux**

The idea came to Remus a week after after the young Team had left for Hogwarts.

Remus was a werewolf, there was no denying that. He was classified as a Dark creature, and knew the prejudices he faced.

Nevertheless, it was this very fact that led him to his idea. Sirius had shared Dumbledore's suspicions and locations of all the possible Horcruxus.

He also shared with Remus the dreadful suspicion that Harry was a Horcrux too.

Remus had wracked his brain for weeks, in hopes of sparing Harry from carrying the soul of such evil.

His idea came to him a day after a full moon: Wizards were not the only one with Magic of their own.

He bolted up, immediately _Apparating _to Bravo Base to find Sirius.

_I hope he's not in bed with her, _he mused. _Speaking of which, he really hasn't introduced us yet, how rude_.

* * *

Sirius was indeed about to go to bed with Attie, when Remus arrived.

Knowing he'd been about to be caught literally with his pants down, he smiled and introduced the two.

"Attie, this is Remus Lupin, one of my closest friends, and the fellow prankster I told you about."

"Remus, this is Athena Pearce, a _close_ friend of mind".

"Oh, you mean the Marauders? I've heard so much about you!"

_Close friend, my arse, I can smell the musk from here_.

Arching en eye-brow at Sirius, wondering how much he had revealed, he smiled at her, "and you must be the woman that has brought sunshine to Sirius' life?"

"Oh, he's always grumpy, worrying about his Son", she teased.

"Like you would not believe. Harry's a wonderful young man, pity I can't say the same about his adoptive Father".

"I'm right here you know", Sirius whined.

"No one cares", Remus shot back.

"As your business partner, I'd have thought you cared about me greatly!", said a hurt Sirius.

Taking his cue, "yes, and that's why you're going to have to meet me at this hour, it's an emergency. I'm sorry to drag you away from him, Miss Pearce, but we're facing business problems that I think we can solve".

"Oh don't worry about it, he snores too much any way, and its Attie, please".

"Good night, Attie", the immature men replied, as she sashayed away.

"Not bad, Sirius, not bad at all."

"You knew all along didn't you?"

Tapping his nose, replied, "you're not the only animal with a sharp nose you know".

"Idiot. Now what's this emergency?"

"I think we should can kill two birds with one stone, and one of them is Harry's Horcrux problem. First, I need you to schedule a meeting with the Goblins first thing tomorrow, and bring Avery along too. Second, we have to see Dumbledore right this second, I'll explain then. Grab Bill too".

Together, they _Apparated _to Hogwarts, after sending a Patronus to Bill, instructing him to do the same.

* * *

"Interesting, very interesting indeed," Dumbledore pondered, "and you think the Goblins can help?"

"I believe they might be able to, Albus, after all, why should we be so arrogant as to think we are the only ones with powerful Magic?", Remus replied.

"Indeed, my dear boy. We might as well handle the mystery that surrounds Harry's scar as soon as possible then, and also to handle the other possible Horcrux. I'll see you at Gringotts tomorrow".

* * *

As it was a Sunday, Harry had accompanied Sirius to Gringotts.

Harry, knowing what he might carry, followed along with a grim expression.

The Goblins had assembled in a spacious meeting room, with Warshank, the Head Goblin of Gringotts himself, in attendance.

They were met with Bill, Remus, Dumbledore and Avery, the last of whom was carrying a large black bag of what Harry assumed were his usual toys.

"Lords Black and Potter, we received your letter, and understand the urgency", Warshank addressed the group. "What you are asking from us is also unusually unprecedented. Asking for access to a vault, and a sharing of our Magic is something that cannot be taken lightly. So please, explain yourselves".

And explain they did, with Dumbledore taking lead.

By the end of the explanation, the Goblins were in a furor, aghast at such forbidden Magic.

"Give us a moment, while I confer with my colleagues", Warshank said.

The Goblins suddenly burst into a flurry of discussion, their fierce expressions were otherwise unreadable.

While they continued their discussion, the Wizards and Avery helped themselves to the breakfast spread provided.

"We agree to assist you. We know of such dark magic, and its very existence is proscribed under our Laws," Warshank announced, "I will send for one of our healers and Goblin Magical Experts to examine Lord Potter, while we investigate the contents of the Lestrange vault".

The Wizards heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

Feeling as though he was on display, he felt countless Goblin and Human eyes on him as the Healers and Goblin expert on Horcruxes examined his head.

They kept up a conversation he could not understand, while the Wizards held their breath.

Finally, the findings were delivered to Warshank.

"It would appear, Lord Potter, that you were once a Horcrux", he announced simply.

Unable to help themselves, Sirius and Remus both gave whoops of joy.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, while Dumbledore absorbed the news.

"That means the resurrection ceremony Harry underwent, was Riddle extracting his soul from Harry?", Dumbledore asked.

"It would seem so, yes".

"Well then, on to our next task".

* * *

The Goblins brought down the wards surrounding the Lestrange vault, using their Magic to override the protections that were tied to the Lestrange bloodline.

After a quick scan by the Wizards and the Goblins, Hufflepuff's cup was soon discovered to be a Horcrux.

As they gathered back to the meeting room, Sirius explained the next part of his plan to Warshank and the other Goblins.

After hearing him out, Warshank heartily agreed to Sirius' idea, with malicious glee.

Dumbledore and Avery set to work.

_One down__, four to go, _Sirius thought to himself.

* * *

**Breaking Malfoy**

Severus Snape truly hated this, truly hated having taken the Mark and having to answer to the summons of the Dark Lord.

It was inevitable really, the Dark Lord had kept his eye on Potter, for reasons Snape was vaguely aware about. He knew there was more to the Prophesy, but had refused to know more, knowing the danger it presented to himself as a spy.

Snape entered the ostentatious room that could only be called the 'Throne Room' located at Malfoy Manor, the current headquarters of the Dark Lord.

Striding past the various hangers-on and associated low-level Death Eaters that fawned over the Dark Lord, he knelt before Voldemort himself, who was seated on a gilded chair.

"Ssseverus, how good of you to join us", hissed the spawn of Satan himself, "I hope your time amongst the enemy was time well spent?"

"Yes my Lord. Dumbledore's Order remains powerless in the face of the Ministry's obstinance about Your return, my Lord."

"Excellent. Continue".

"The Order has yet to fully constitute itself. They are in desperate need of a fresh infusion of newer, younger blood. As long as your return is continued to be denied by the Ministry, the Order's recruitment of newer members is limited."

"Indeed. It is completely my intention not to repeat the mistakes of the past. Oh yes Ssseverus, don't look so surprised. Even I am capable of learning from the past", Voldemort said.

Now this truly worried Snape, and filed it away as a key piece of intelligence.

"Now tell me of the Potter boy".

"That brat, has changed".

"Oh?"

"Yes, my Lord. He seems subdued, and more worried than usual", Snape replied, as Sirius had instructed him to. "It's as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders".

"I see, maybe Dumbledore finally told him the rest of the Prophesy, after having witnessed my triumphant return", said the Dark Lord, while planning his next move.

Voldemort continued, "very well. I understand that the Ministry has thus far kept its head in the sand, denying my return. I will instruct Draco to keep a close eye on Potter. See that Draco does so unimpeded", the Dark Lord said with a wave of his hand.

Knowing that he had been dismissed, Snape exited the throne room.

* * *

Draco had received a letter from his Father, which had admonished him to hasten his efforts in providing more information about Potter's activities.

Although unwritten, Draco knew from whom his Father's orders came from. He began to worry. Potter simply did not rise to the verbal barbs and baiting that were part of Draco's usual arsenal. Potter had simply glared at any insult Draco had thrown his way, and walked on, ignoring him.

Draco, in his infinite wisdom, believed a physical provocation was necessary to find out more about Potter.

Unknown to him, Draco was actually right in doing so, except that his plans had the subtlety of a charging Hippogriff.

* * *

After his usual morning exercises, Harry and Ron had made it to the Dining Hall for breakfast, which was already a quarter full with student making preparations for the day ahead.

Several professors were also enjoying the typically excellent breakfast the House Elves provided.

Right at the entrance to the Grand Hall, they found themselves surrounded by Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

Knowing how each other would react, Ron and Harry readied themselves, trusting each to to keep the other safe, and that Harry was the leader in this confrontation. Avery, Moody and Dumbledore had warned them of the repercussions should they over-react, so Harry and Ron understood their rules of engagement, this was to be a hands-only affair.

_Hands only, _Harry mused_, as if I wasn't taught to kill with my bare hands. Sirius was right, **Wizards really** **are** **stupid**_. _If I can cause the same damage with my bare hands that a wand can achieve with the same effect, why should the punishments be different for both?_

"Training how to run away, just like your parents did, Potter?", Malfoy said, launching the opening salvo.

"No, just out for some exercise", came the calm reply.

Snorting, Malfoy continued, "exercise, is that what those Muggles that give you a home call it now?"

"What can I say, fresh air does help clear the stench some of you seem to emanate", while eyeing Malfoy directly, the implication clear. "Also, need I remind you that whatever facts that seem to support your deluded sense of superiority, I can actually actually back mine up with facts".

"You're a fool, Potter. You're nothing but a jumped up half-blood with delusions of grandeur. Winning the Most-Charming-Smile Award twice doesn't mean anything against the _purity _that should represent true Wizarding society".

With a none too subtle sigh, Harry continued, "whatever you say, Draco, just remember, the proper term of address to your superiors is _Lord _Potter. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in need of some food", came Harry's calm reply, as he started making his way past the group, to wards his House table.

Incensed that once again, his verbal baiting had failed to achieve anything, Draco again made the same mistake.

_Some people never learn_, sighed Harry internally.

Turning to Ron, they silently designated the targets each would take down, just waiting for Draco to do something incredibly stupid in front of the Great Hall.

And something stupid was something Draco really did, by drawing his wand.

Calmly, Harry taunted in a voice loud enough for the entire Hall to hear, "Ah Draco, Ron and I are simply too tired. Must you really point all 4 of your wands at just the 2 of us?", as he raised his empty hands in surrender, "after all, I'm just a mere half-blood, and Ron's too poor for you to notice. What are you really afraid of?"

With a snarl, Draco and his gang began to collectively shout the the incantation, "S_ectumsep..."_

They didn't have the chance to finish.

Ron merely went for brute force technique, grabbing Crabbe and Goyle's wand arms and charged at them, knocking them to the ground.

Harry, though, held back, merely parrying away Draco's wand arm, while punching him right below the sternum. It was Avery's favourite move for a reason. It was a non-deadly strike that hurt like hell, while simultaneously knocking the wind out of an opponent. Draco fell, gasping for breath.

Nott suffered the least painful fate, having only been swept off his feat by a swift kick from Harry.

"Enough!", boomed Dumbledore, "I will not tolerate bullying within this School. 50 points for each Slytherin participant in this unsporting attempt at attacking unarmed victims, and a month's detention with Professor McGonagall."

Aided by a _Sonorus _Charm, he continued, "bullying in this School will not be tolerated. Every student deserves equal treatment, save for those who require or request for additional help."

"Attacking another student, especially an unarmed student, will not be tolerated. Each of you hold within your hands a Wand, an instrument that can heal, or kill", Dumbledore continued, "what I witnessed just a moment before was an attempt by four students trying to harm two unarmed ones". This time, Dumbledore's voice was dangerous.

"Seeing as there are enough witnesses, my fellow Professors and I, along with any prefects present, will have their memories collected, so that they can be viewed via Pensieve as evidence for any future repercussions", he continued.

"Make no mistake", the Grandfatherly visage he normally projected was gone, "failure to comply with School rules on bullying _will_ result in your expulsion".

No professor or student could find any fault with his proclamation.

Hogwarts was the barometer of both current and future events, having within its hallowed halls the present and future of the Wizarding World. Change was in the air, despite the efforts of Umbridge. There was no denial of it. The rest of the Wizarding World would soon come to the same conclusion.


	8. The Horcrux Hunt

**Planning**

Saturday.

This was a special meeting.

Chaired by Dumbledore at a meeting room on the Farm, every member of the Fire Team was present. Even the teens were present, having slipped from Hogwarts during a Hogsmeade Weekend.

Before them, was Hufflepuff's Cup and the Diary, which had been kept in storage at the Headmaster's office, at Hogwarts.

"This, while a priceless piece of Magical history, is what is known as a Horcrux, and the second reason why the Fire Team was formed", lectured Dumbledore, gesturing at the Cup.

Moody, having spent his entire adult life battling against the Dark, started cursing a litany of expletives, as he knew what that revelation meant.

"For those of you who have not been briefed, it is a soul anchor, tying a person's soul to this world, so that he or she may not pass onward to face death. This, is the secret to Riddle's immortality, created using the vilest of rituals, requiring a blood sacrifice," he explained through the gasps of that revelation. "Before you, sits a piece of Tom's soul."

Questions started streaming in.

Ignoring them, he continued, "it can only be destroyed by _Fiendfyre_ or Basilisk venom. We believe that the Twins have come up with a more stable form of _Fiendfyre", _as the Twins stood and bowed, "now, as some of you have asked, the reason why we have not destroyed this Horcrux is simply because we do not know the effects of such destruction. Simply put, we do not want to show our hand until we have secured all the pieces of Tom Riddle's soul".

Dumbledore continued on with his suspicions as to the items and their locations.

"I will be in charge of the search for the Horcrux that I believe that was placed there by Riddle when I first interviewed him for the position for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position", Albus said, "but, as Hogwarts is a vast place, I believe that it will take some time locating it."

Having heard this before, Harry, Sirius and Remus were having a discrete discussion in a corner of the meeting room. _It was a brilliantly simple idea, not without its merits_, Sirius thought.

Speaking for the first time, Sirius asked Albus, "Albus, remember what I've constantly been saying?"

Albus smiled, not taking offence at all, "Wizards are stupid?"

"Yes," Sirius grinned. "Now, I have discussed this with Harry and Remus, and we believe that we have discovered a spell that might help you in your search".

"Oh? Even I have yet to come across any new spells that could locate a Horcrux."

"That's not exactly what I meant, Albus, but let me demonstrate", as Sirius raised his wand.

"_Accio _Horcurx!", he yelled.

The Cup flew into his hands.

Chuckling, Albus shook his head, "I see. Magic is based on intent, of course. Seeing as the Diary is no longer a Horcrux, it didn't react to your Spell. Simple yet effective".

Sirius bowed with a flourish, "that should help in your search at Hogwarts".

"Very well, as you now have the rough locations of all the other Horcruxs, apart from Nagini, let's have your ideas on how to tackle them.

The meeting continued into the late afternoon.

* * *

**The Cave**

Dumbledore had brought Hermione, Bill, and Moody to the entrance of a wind swept cave, whose only entrance was through a sheer cliff.

In the cave was a large body of water, with a small piece of land right in the middle of it. Spotting a boat, they made their way towards it.

Bill, assigned to rowing duty, wordlessly complied.

They finally made it to the small isle.

Bill quickly casted some diagnostic Spells, before indicating that it was safe to proceed.

They quickly reached the a large bowl, filled with a mysterious liquid. Submerged in the liquid, was a locket, _the_ Locket.

Dumbledore, Moody and Bill immediately began inspecting the bowl.

"Aye, nasty piece of work, this is", Moody said finally.

"Yes," Bill agreed, "I doubt anyone would want to drink this liquid?", he asked rhetorically.

"No, I don't think so. I will not risk any of you to such a dreadful fate", said Dumbledore.

All of them soon settled into a debate.

Half an hour later, it was Hermione who came to the realisation. "Professor, could you cast a few diagnostic Charms on the _Locket_ itself, for me?", she asked.

15 minutes of having Dumbledore casting Spell after Spell under Hermione's instructions, she finally had an idea. It was the best one they had yet. _After all, Sirius keeps telling us Wizards are stupid_. _I doubt Voldemort would think of countering such a simple solution_.

"I think I have a Muggle idea, Professor, but I'll need to retrieve it from my laboratory".

"Very well, seeing as we've had no other ideas so far", Dumbledore agreed.

Bill, on rowing duty again, guided them back to the entrance of the case.

* * *

Despite their rather immature pestering, Hermione had refused to tell the older Wizards of her idea, until they had finally returned to the small isle.

With a large grin, she unveiled a shiny, metallic rectangular block that was roughly twice the size of a pack of cards.

"This, gentlemen, is a piece of what Muggles call a magnet, in this case a neodymium magnet," she said simply.

"Magnets?", asked Moody.

"How do they work?", asked a similarly curious Bill.

"Simple, it attracts iron", came her calm reply.

"Ah, a lodestone, an item used only in the rarest form of Alchemy", Dumbledore realised.

"Yes, Professor, except this is about _ten thousand_ times more powerful than a natural lodestone", she said, restraining herself from using her 'lecture mode' voice, out of respect to the Wizards gathered.

"Now, as you have indicated, Professor, the Locket and its chain contain iron?", she asked for confirmation.

"Yes, but surely it cannot break the Spells Riddle has devised?"

"I'm certain Voldemort is a powerful and devious Wizard. But as you have just said, a lodestone is an item used only in the rarest form of Alchemy, and I doubt that he would have considered what the Muggles have managed to manufacture", Hermione countered.

"Well, young lady, just one way to find out", said Moody.

Under the careful and curious supervision of the older men, she held the magnet over the bowl, slowly lowering it.

Everyone held their breaths, hoping it would work.

Suddenly, with a _Clink!_, the Locket flew up towards the magnet that was hovering inches over the liquid, pulled along by its metal chain.

Grinning, Moody gave Hermione a rather hard slap on the back, smiling at her with approval.

Wincing, she did not take offence, but smiled back at him.

"Amazing," said Bill, as he pulled the Locket off the magnet, at Hermione's insistence.

"Professor, could you make a copy of the locket, so that we can replace it?"

"Easily, my dear girl," Dumbledore said with a proud smile.

And with that, they made their way to the entrance of the cave.

* * *

_Come on, come on, come on_, said Sirius impatiently, as he supervised the fortification of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, with the help of Avery and the 2 House Elves.

_What's taking them so long?__ Are they hurt? No, Dumbledore and Moody will take care of any_ _Death Eaters, while Bill is capable of breaking any dangerous Wards_, he continued talking to himself.

He finally heard the _pops _of multiple _Apparations_, announcing the arrival of some guests.

"I'm up here!", he yelled.

Dumbledore, Bill and Moody had arrived, with the exception of Hermione, who had returned to Hogwarts.

"We've found another piece of the Dark Fucker's soul", Moody said, by way of reply.

Passing it to Sirius for inspection, he opened the Locket, only to be surprised by the note it contained.

Reading it, he exclaimed, "what the fuck?", while passing it to Dumbledore.

"What did Reggie do?"

In a corner, Kreacher stiffened, and slowly turned towards the Wizards. His eyes widened.

"It would seem, the young Regulus had seen the error of his ways," speculated Dumbledore.

At the mention of the name, and the sight of the Locket, Kreacher exploded.

"Where did foul Masters gets good Masters locket?!", the House Elf demanded.

Shocked at such unusual House Elf behaviour, they could only stare.

Sirius, being the first to process Kreacher's words, demanded, "how do you know about this? I'm _ordering _you to answer me!"._  
_

Compelled by his Magical bindings, Kreacher could not help but tell his tale, about the events that occurred so many years ago.

At the end of it, a tearful Kreacher handed over the real Locket, one that he had been trying to destroy for years.

Dismissing him, the men sighed in relief.

"I thought we had lost it forever, but here we are", Sirius said.

"Indeed", said Dumbledore, "I shall store it with the rest of the Horcruxes, under heavy Wards, in my office, until you're ready to execute the next phase of your plan"

"Thanks, Albus", Sirius said tiredly, emotionally drained at his deceased brother's redemption.

* * *

**The Diadem**

The teen Fire Team, along with Snape, were sick of the Spell _Accio_ by their second week.

Every where they went, they Casted that infernal Spell.

Over lunch, Luna floated over to them, joining them in their meal.

"Hello, Luna," Ginny greeted, with a smile.

"Hello", came the airy reply, "all of you seemed to be lost. Are you looking for a place to be found?"

Moaning in frustration, Ron replied, "you wouldn't know the half of it".

"Why not ask those that already know the way?", came her cryptic reply.

With sudden understanding, Harry jumped out his seat, and kissed her on her cheek, "You're brilliant Luna! Did any one tell you that?"

"Oh, it's not that, I just happen to know how to keep the Nargles away", she gave a distant smile, although her cheeks were starting to flush.

With a look from Harry, their _de facto_ leader, the teens hurriedly finished their lunch.

* * *

They entered Dumbledore's office, who was busy keeping further Ministry influence at bay. After a quick explanation, he allowed for a quick discussion on Harry's idea.

"Alright," came one of the Twins, "what's the plan".

"The Castle is simply too big for us to continue searching this way", Harry said.

They all nodded.

"So why not get the caretakers of the School to tell us about it's secrets?"

"Surely you don't mean Filch," groaned the other Twin.

"No! I mean, get the House Elves involved", surely one of them would know of some secret room or hidden corridor".

"Mate, we already have the Map", came the even reply, from the Twins.

"Yes, but did it ever show you the Room of Requirement before?"

"Touché, Lord Potter, touché".

"Very well, let me summon the Head House Elf", said Dumbledore. "Blinky!"

With a whispered _pop!,_ an old House Elf appeared before them.

"Yes, Headmaster, how may I be of service?"

Shocked at the formality of his speech, it was Dumbledore who asked, "thank you for coming, Blinky. I am in search of a room. Perhaps it is secret or hidden, I do not know. All I do know is that it was be used to store secret items, that do not want to be found."

"There is indeed such a room, Headmaster, in fact, your students before you have already visited it numerous times", said the wizened old House Elf.

"You mean the Room of Requirement?", asked Ginny.

"Young Miss, it is known by many names, but yet, that is the room you seek. Merely wish for a room that meets your requirements, and you shall have what you seek".

"Thank you, Blinky. You may go."

"A pleasure, Headmaster", the House Elf bowed, before disappearing.

* * *

They were in a veritable warehouse full of items that would take a century to catalog.

It was so vast, Snape was roped in to conduct the search.

They began casting _Accio_ Spell, after Spell.

Almost a kilometer in, it was George who found it. It was a stunning looking piece of jewelry, he thought, as he felt the urge to put it on his head.

Fred, having already summoned the rest, also admired it.

"Stop!", boomed Dumbledore, wrenching the Diadem out of George's hands.

"You felt it's pull, didn't you?"

George nodded.

"It's a powerful piece of Dark Magic", be careful with them, he lightly chastised.

Nodding, the team disassembled, and prepared for their next classes.

* * *

**Further Planning**

Bill, Moody, Avery, Sirius and Remus were in discussion on the Farm.

"Just one more to go", Sirius said, "not bad for 2 months work."

The men nodded.

"Now you've heard Dumbledore's warnings, this is likely to be the hardest one to locate. We've discussed this. There will be no retrieval this time, we just want to ascertain its location, before we finally move to the next phase of our plan: all out war with Voldemort", he continued, "we do not know how Horcruxes _work_, so this final one will be the first test, and warning shot, all rolled into one."

They all nodded.

"Bill, you'll take the lead on this one, since you've the most experience with Curse-Breaking. Moody, assist him. Avery, you'll be the lookout. As usual, your visit must not be detected until we are ready to execute the first trap, is that understood?"

They all nodded.

"Let's carry on then".

* * *

**The Ring**

They went under the cover of darkness, clad once again in Muggle military wear.

They were all armed, and were slowly crawling towards the Gaunt dwelling.

Casting a _Homenum Revelio _spell, Moody signalled the all clear.

Bill and Moody began to work, slowly but surely slipping past the wards, ensuring they were not triggered, as they might alert Voldemort.

"Remember, Albus told us the unnatural pull the Horcruxes have, so be careful!", Moody warned.

Bill merely nodded.

It took 4 hours of intense Magical effort on both their parts to finally make it to the interior itself.

A quick scan indicated that the Darkest magic was hidden under the floorboard in the corner of the dwelling.

Taking care to avoid the Wards and traps, the men quickly confirmed the existence of the Ring and that it was a Horcrux.

Satisfied, they slowly made their way back out, masking their presence as they did so.

* * *

_It's done. After four months, we've finally done it_, Sirius mused, while enjoying a celebratory drink with the adult members of the Fire Team.

They were all eager for the next phase, he could tell.

What they didn't know, and this was something Sirius had shared and planned only with Harry and Remus, were the _additional_ plans he had. To be sure, they were childish, but it would serve their purpose nevertheless, even if Dumbledore wouldn't have exactly approve.

_Well, better to ask for forgiveness than permission_, Sirius grinned, while downing his Firewhiskey.


	9. Here Comes the Boom

**Author's Note: **This Chapter is dedicated to xXMaster of MischiefXx for his/her kind words of encouragement and approval.

We're finally here. I hope you enjoy it.

**Setting the Charge**

They had spent days planning the execution of their first plan.

Maps and diagrams of the Gaunt dwelling littered the planning room of the Farm.

They argued on how best to do it.

They had a few goals for this test: to see if Voldemort could sense the destruction of his Horcrux; to test His reaction; and finally, to see how Riddle would react to Muggle firepower.

Ultimately, it was Avery who had his way with most of the planning. It was simple, yet devastating.

Every member had their orders, even Snape. He was to be on standby, to handle the repercussions, _if_, Voldemort survived their first trap.

* * *

They had arrived at the Gaunt residence early on Saturday morning.

Avery and even Sirius were carrying the black bag of toys.

Already knowing their instructions, Bill and Moody began to work, while Avery followed behind to lay the deadly traps he had planned.

Harry and the rest of the Fire Team kept a lookout while preparing their weapons, while Sirius disappeared to execute his part of the show.

This time, preparations took 6 hours.

Every member was in position, hidden a few hundred meters from the site.

Even Dumbledore was laying hidden in the tall grass that surrounded the property.

Excitement was in the air, hoping that their plans were to be a success.

_Please let Him show up_, Sirius hoped against hope, _at least, let's see that the Horcrux can be destroyed_.

Bill exited the building last, having placed a strip of magnesium as a fuse, timed long enough that he had time to join the rest of the Fire Team.

* * *

"And how are our overseas recruitment drives coming along", Voldemort asked.

"Our numbers slowly expand my Lord," said Lucius.

"And what of the disappearance of the traitors Mulciber, Crabbe, Avery and Nott, and an entire army of new Death Eaters?", Voldemort asked, dangerously.

"We are still searching, my Lord", came the shaking response of the kneeling Malfoy, "the Crabbe and Nott boys have been questioned under Veritaserum, as have their mothers, but none show any knowledge of where they've disappeared to."

The Dark Lord snarled in anger.

"And what of our numbers now?"

"We have replaced that which we have lost, and many more, my Lord".

"And the Ministry?"

"In denial, as usual".

"Excellent. Now, I want you to use your influence in the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, and power in the Ministry, to increase the pressure on Dumbledore and the Boy. Expend however much as you can. See that Dumbledore's influence is minimized. Continue having the Ministry believe that Potter's words are lies", He commanded.

"Yes, my Lord."

"The rest of you," addressing his Inner Circle, "prepare yourselves. Prepare the grand army we have assembled. Train them well, for Wizarding Britain is about to fall."

Cheers went up amongst the Death Eaters.

Snape politely clapped his hands, observing the Dark Lord keenly, knowing full well what was planned.

"You all have done well, My servants. Tonight will see a Revel involving 200 of our latest memb...", the Dark Lord paused mid sentence, his eyes wide.

In fear, the Death Eaters had their eyes cast downwards. Only Snape observed the Dark Lord from the corner of his eyes.

_It cannot be_, Tom's mind screamed in anger at the pain he felt in the very depths of his being. _Who knows of MY secret?_, he thoughts, casting a dangerous glare at his followers.

"I will see you tonight at the Revel. Be gone!", he commanded, as the Throne Room was quickly cleared.

_Whoever dares, dies_, he thought.

Drawn by the Magic unleashed by the destruction of his soul, he knew exactly where to _Apparate _to.

* * *

**Tripping the Charge**

They could not tell if the first part of their plan had went off successfully, as they were too far away to see the thermite go off.

Everyone held their breaths. No one moved. Every hand had its finger on a trigger. Anticipation was rife through the air.

Everyone experienced silent surprise when _He_ suddenly appeared in the mid-afternoon sunshine.

_At least now we know he can sense its destruction_, Sirius noted mentally.

Anger, fury and rage were clearly shown of his face as Riddle made his way to the entrance of the dwelling.

Everyone had their orders. Everyone took aim, and waited for the signal, hoping against hope that this would be the beginning of the end. Hoping that at least Voldemort's physical body would once again be destroyed.

They held their breaths.

The signal was blindingly obvious, literally. As Voldemort made his way on to the front steps of the dwelling, he tripped off 2 anti-personnel mines, and 2 claymore mines that Avery had set up.

6 rifles, fired by the teenagers roared to life. Moody and Avery fired grenade after rocket-launched grenade into the explosion.

The ground shook from each explosion. They could feel the forces of the explosion even from this distance.

"Cease fire!", Avery commanded, as dust hung in the air.

Rocks and rubble from the former dwelling continued to rain down for minutes, as the dust settled.

They waited again, with baited breath. Waiting for the command to move.

The dust finally settled.

They saw a body. Mangled and bloodied. They all hoped, hoped against hope itself.

They waited.

It was only the trained discipline of all parties involved that they did not flinch when _He _gave an anguished roar of pain. They saw him move, fumbling through his burnt and tattered robes.

He the disappeared, with what they assumed was a Portkey.

_Fuck_.

* * *

They had all _Apparated_ back to the Farm.

"Merlin's bloody bollocks! That man is powerful!", said Moody, voicing the shock every one had felt at Voldemort's survival.

"Indeed, it would appear that Tom has undergone many Dark rituals to obtain the kind of protections that enabled him to survive today's first attack", Dumbledore observed.

"At least we know what we are dealing with, and that, for now, we are the ones pulling Voldemort's strings in this confrontation", Remus replied evenly.

"Yes."

With sadness, Sirius looked at Harry before addressing the rest, "it seems that the Prophesy must be true then. Muggle weaponry may only hold Riddle and his Death Eaters at bay, but Harry must be the one who finally kills him."

With a heavy heart, Dumbledore agreed, "all we can do is weaken Tom's political power, and eliminate his power base of Death Eaters".

"Aye, and Avery and I will continue with Harry's training", assured Moody.

_And I'm going to make damned sure Riddle will stand alone while I destroy the rest of his band of Dark Wankers_, Sirius silently promised.

* * *

**Fallout**

With an unholy scream, Voldemort had arrived back at his Throne Room, to the shocked faces of Snape and Lucius, who were deep in discussion about Hogwarts and how to handle Dumbledore.

_It worked!_, Snape said, between an impassive face. _Time to execute my part of the plan, Sirius truly can be cunning when he wants to_, he admitted only to himself.

Snapping into action, "my Lord, I will have to approach you", said Snape, smoothly. "Lucius, get me my complete Potions supply, now!".

Lucius, in a most un-Pureblood like manner, simply ran.

Lacerations, puncture wounds and extensive burns were the least of his injuries. Judging by the blood gushing from the Dark Lord's mouth, there was extreme internal bleeding, and dozens of broken bones, from the awkward posture He was in.

_How he survived the fight, I cannot imagine_, realising the Dark power Voldemort must possess.

Voldemort could only gurgle his assent, as Snape cast a Stasis Charm on Him, until Lucius returned with his Potions.

Snape and Lucius worked in secret, late into the night, knowing that Voldemort would not tolerate showing any others signs of any weakness.

* * *

_**You-Know-Who Returns Humiliated!**_

Screamed the headlines of the Daily Prophet.

_Exactly as ordered_, as Sirius sipped his morning tea. He had arranged for reporters from the Prophet to attend their ambush, after forcing them into taking Oaths of Secrecy about the existence of the Fire Team.

The Chief Editor simply did not put up a fight when presented with the story he was to publish.

'_Following an unnamed source, this newspaper had on hand several reporters who bore witness to this truly disturbing revelation. You-Know-Who has returned. _

_Nevertheless, hope still remains, the unnamed source claimed that a powerful wizard was the one who...'_

The story continued. Having read it already, Sirius merely smiled.

The paper had plastered a picture of Voldemort's _Apparition_ and a sudden flash of light, followed by a show of his mutilated body.

_Let's hope Snape pulls through with the second half of this prank._

* * *

**Operation False Flag**

And pulled through, Snape did.

After spending a harrowing night, and most of the day casting healing Spell after Spell, and using potion after potion, an exhausted Snape and Lucius left a finally stabilised Dark Lord to rest.

_Amazing_, Snape thought, _He'll be recovered within 24 hours, no one should be able to do that_.

Nevertheless, he had one last item to deliver, before he _Apparated _back to teaching children.

* * *

As predicted, Voldemort was awake and almost fully recovered.

He was beyond furious. He was murderous. Several low-level Death Eaters were tortured and killed for simply walking past Him. The Throne Room was exmpty, save for those who had any important business that needed his attention.

Two days worth of newspapers had been read.

_Two days! All my plans, ruined!_ He raged.

Lost in his own thoughts, an oddly calm Death Eater slowly walked up to Voldemort, delivering a letter.

"For you, my Lord", came the simple reply.

"How dare you disturb me! Who is it from?!"

"I don't know, my Lord. I'm just here to deliver it".

Realising that he was entirely too calm, Voldemort looked into the man's eyes._  
_

_Nothing_. _He's been Imperioused!_

Grabbing the letter, he opened it and read.

'_**Dear Tom Marvolo Riddle**,_

_I do apologise for disrupting your meeting, and destroying one of your Horcruxes in such a brutal fashion. _

_Having noticed you have almost healed, I now write to you simply to introduce myself._

_For one such as myself, after having lived in the shadows for far too long, you, my friend, have come to my attention._

_Simply put, I have found very little left in the Magical world that can hold my interest. However, you have caught my attention. To have come closer than anyone else, to attain the power that I have, and to cheat death with your Horcruxes, amuses me._

_You see, young man, you are my next toy._

_Amuse me enough, and perhaps one day I will share with you the vast knowledge I have collected over the centuries._

_Fail to impress me, and I will simply destroy all your Horcruxes, and that ostentatious snake of yours._

_Yes, nothing has escaped my notice._

**_Amuse me,_**

**_The Dark Lord Vader_**_'_

Voldemort raged in anger, causing all the windows in the Throne Room to shatter.

"Who is he? How dare he! Lucius!"

Terrified, the blond bowed before his Master.

"Find me all you can on this Dark Lord named Lord Vader. Spare no expense. Reach out to all our allies, scour the globe if you have to. Find out all you can about him".

"Yes, my Lord", as he quickly departed from the room, relieved to be alive.

* * *

"_Another_ Dark Lord?", exclaimed Dumbledore, as Snape delivered his report.

Sirius grinned, while he leaned back onto his chair in the Headmaster's office.

"I know that look", said Moody, "what did you do this time, Black?"

"Simple misdirection, and all of you, don't look at me like that!", whined Sirius, "after all, it worked! And now Lucius is off on a fool's errand, while we can slowly chip away at Voldemort's followers". Turning to Dumbledore, "and don't forget, with Lucius distracted, and with the truth finally revealed, you're political power will increase tremendously, while Cornelius remains leaderless without his patron, Malfoy".

"Black's _prank_", Snape said, "has merit".

Shocked at the unexpected approval, Dumbledore said, "carry on".

"If He is distracted, then the Death Eaters are in disarray. They have not been left with any orders, while the Dark Lord broods at the contents of the letter. However," he cautioned, "His anger knows no bounds, expect him to become... unhinged, and respond to this humiliation by an attack on the Wizarding World at large".

"True, but our opening salvo will not cause Riddle to change his plans. We knew the risks. He'll attack eventually. Better that they be on our own terms, than his", Sirius defended himself.

"Quite, my dear boy. An ingenious move at distracting Tom, if I do say so myself", came Dumbledore's response, "very well, all we can do now, is wait for his response, while we continue our preparations".

* * *

"... and then, and then," Harry said, struggling to hold back his tears after hearing Snape's report, "he signed himself off as the Dark Lord, Darth Vader!"

The Twins laughed in amazement at the daring of their hero, Sirius Black. They had come to know about Darth Vader through their first Muggle movie night. Sadly for them, they had yet to perfect the spell for that 'force choke hold thing'.

"Riddle now has Malfoy off on a wild hunt for 'Lord Vader' while the Death Eaters are to scared to do anything else."

Ron was open mouthed in shock, while Hermione nodded her approval.

"Despite his prank, it is a brilliant move you know", she lectured, "a distracted Dark Lord, is a vulnerable Dark Lord".

"Oh, don't spoil the fun, Hermione", Ginny chided, "although I wonder who'll be Han Solo in this great adventure", she said, while blushing at Harry.

"Why won't Sirius let us in on his pranks?", the Twins whined together.

"Oh, don't worry, he says he's got something explosive planned for you, and it'll involve the Malfoys", Harry said, baiting them, "and nope, I can't say what it is yet, although you are to report to him soon, he wants to discuss your inventions and how that would help".

"I can't wait", said one Twin.

"Military grade explosives, against the Malfoys", sighed the other, dreamily.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading. That Malfoy prank will occur much later, but I'd thought I'd put that in as a teaser.


	10. Chaos

**Author's Note:** I had hoped all of you liked Sirius' latest prank. I've been dying to tell it since the idea for this fic popped into my mind.

Any suggestions for future pranks? I'm struggling to keep stringing Voldemort along until he totally cracks, but Sirius has a few more tricks up his sleeve, believe me.

**Leaderless**

For 3 days, Fudge hid in his office after the revelation of Voldemort's return.

3 days he had been hounded by the press, concerned members of the Wizarding public, and his own Ministry.

3 days planning his next move, alone, as Lucius had refused to reply to his owl's.

And now, after 3 days, he would be forced to face the world, as a special session of the Wizengamot had been convened.

_Where the hell is Lucius? I'll lose my hold soon, if he doesn't reply!_, thought the Minister.

Steeling himself, he grabbed his bowler hat, and walked out to face the public.

"Liar!", said the first person that saw him, as he walked through the packed atrium.

"It's Fudge!", said another, pointing directly at him.

"Can you tell us of what you have planned, in the face of You-Know-Who's return?"

"What are your comments, now that Lord Potter and Dumbledore have been proven correct?"

"The fool's doomed us all!"

"Off with his head!," came a rather enthusiastic member of the crowd.

"What of the budget cuts you have been pushing through, reducing funding to the Aurors? Is this your declaration of support for You-Know-Who?", came another member of the press.

"Coward!"

"Traitor!"

Sensing the change in the mood, with the help of his Auror bodyguards, he pushed and shoved his way safely into the chambers of the Wizengamot.

* * *

"Order, order!", Dumbledore boomed. "This emergency session of the Wizengamot, called by Madam Longbottom, will now begin".

"Minister, what do you have to report?", questioned Dumbledore.

Pale, he rose slowly, "Erm, yes, members of the Wizengamot, thank you organising this special session. The rumours of His return have been shocking no doubt..."

"Stop stalling, and answer the question!", yelled a voice.

"Is Lord Potter and the Daily Prophet correct? Has he truly returned?", asked another. Harry, at his own seat next to Sirius, kept an impassive face.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, my Lords", he stalled again, "it is not that simple..."

"Enough", dismissed Madam Longbottom, "let's ask someone who is eminently more qualified than you are. Madam Bones, what has the Department of Magical Law Enforcement know?"

Rising, the middle-aged Witch bowed and replied simply, "I do not know, Madam. I have conducted investigations, but nothing seems to have turned up. I have approached the Minister numerous times over these past few days, but he has been indisposed in assisting me with further direction, or assigning more resources for me to further my inquiries", came the terse reply.

A rumble of disapproval rose, especially from the public gallery.

"So you have done _nothing_, Minister?", demanded Lord Black.

"Now see here, we cannot go around wasting resources on chasing down every shadow we see, even if the words do come from _your Son_".

"Enough!", roared Dumbledore, "there will be no insulting the Lords Black or Potter, Minister, what you are insinuating goes far beyond Wizengamot protocol. Answer the question."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock," Sirius interrupted, before Fudge could respond, "for the record, it is not just _Lord Potter's_ words that you seek to condemn and ignore, but photographs and the reports we have all seen in the Daily Prophet. So answer me this: what have you done to address the issue of Voldemort's return?", he asked, with righteous indignation.

He was trapped by the words he had continually uttered throughout the past few months. Knowing his political career was on the line, he side-stepped the question, hoping that no one would notice.

"I will make available all resources to tracking down this rumour," he said pompously, "we will see this problem to its conclusion".

With an un-ladylike snort, Madam Longbottom retorted, "so you really have done nothing, and are still in denial?"

Having his ploy been seen right through, he could only nod his head.

Speaking for the first time, the young Lord Potter rose, "I am willing to have my memories of the night of Voldemort's resurrection available to all for inspection, including any member of the press, " he said, as the entire hall gasped collectively, "in addition, I am willing to undergo Veritaserium, to show that what I have been proclaiming thus far is completely honest".

_That _got the crowds attention.

"Let's see it!", came a voice from the public gallery.

"No more lies!", came another.

"Enough!", Dumbledore roared. "Lord Potter, we thank you for your offer, but that will not be required, seeing as the Daily Prophet has provided enough evidence we need."

Harry nodded, and sat down.

"Now, Minister, as you have committed yourself to a course of action, let's reconvene at a later date to hear the progress you have made", he smiled at a pale looking Fudge, who merely nodded again.

"Very well, since the Minister has nothing further to add, we will reconvene in 2 days to hear his report before we meet again. This session is now dismissed."

Noise erupted all around, as Fudge slunk out of the Chamber.

_At least I'm still Minister_.

* * *

Chaos reigned at Hogwarts too.

There was fear, fear that once again, they would experience the horrors had experienced. Fear of the change that all knew would come, now that He returned.

The Slytherin's were insufferable, although Draco did not seem to participate in their enthusiasm, _probably because Daddy's all worried about Lord Vader, _Harry chuckled.

Old hatreds seemed to have resurfaced, as students who had experienced lost in the last war attacked the children of suspected Death Eater's along the corridors.

The Fire Team, knowing that they were the cause of, and at the very nexus of, the coming storm, stood together silently, concentrating only on their studies and training.

Umbridge, unaware that her political career was at stake, continued teaching to an increasingly hostile student body. Detention after detention was handed out by her cheerfully, as the students demanded that they be taught the practical aspects of Defense.

Finally, it was her clear denial of Voldemort's return that turned the student body into open revolt against her.

Although the Twins, to the surprise of everyone, did not participate, they did unload their complete arsenal of pranks onto the student body. Their stash was astounding, as the Twins had caches hidden throughout the Castle as a precaution against being searched by suspicious Professors.

The combined news of Voldemort's return, together with Umbridge's oppressive presence and news of her bloody detentions was a powder keg waiting to explode. All it took was a single spark.

* * *

Harry had planned it with Dumbledore and Sirius.

They all knew Umbridge was using a blood quill on students, and had slowly collected evidence and statements on its use.

They decided not to do the political assassination personally, lest they show their hand, but through the Daily Prophet. They had timed it to be released just before Fudge was due to give a press conference, updating them on the 'progress' he had made.

* * *

The Dark Lord spent days seething, in his private chambers at Malfoy Manor.

_Who is he to command me? Amuse him? How dare he_.

None of his contacts had heard of this Dark Lord Vader, but there was no denying the man's power and insight into Voldemort's world, after having been so grievously injured by a single Spell.

He had spent days analyzing the letter itself, for any magical traces, but could not find anything.

Whoever this Dark Lord was, Voldemort needed, no craved, to find out more. The promise of such Dark Magic was too much to resist.

Truth be told, Voldemort was afraid. His mind was now occupied not only by that accursed Prophesy, but by another Dark Lord he knew nothing of.

He planned and plotted anew, rearranging his plans in light of this new enemy.

Summoning his inner circle, he too had a strike plan that would bring the ministry to its knees.

He would have to execute his next move soon, it was time to begin his reign of terror.

* * *

"Lucius, delegate your mission on locating this new Dark Lord to someone else", ordered Voldemort. "Concentrate on recruiting every Wand you can".

"Yes, my Lord".

"And prepare a strike team of 200 Wizards, for our next mission".

"Two _Hundred_, my Lord", Lucius said in surprise.

"Yes, though I doubt we will need them. I have other _creatures_ I can summon", he replied cryptically.

He had plans, and he was going to cow the Wizarding World into fear and submission.

* * *

_**The Terror of Hogwarts**_

Proclaimed the morning edition of the Prophet.

'_Shocked, reporters of this newspaper received numerous complaints and accounts from dozens of students of the august institution, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that within it's hallowed hall lurks a vile creature that would dare torture the future of our world. Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and appointed by the Ministry as Professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, has been verified by numerous accounts of her use of Blood Quills in detentions against students...'_

Unperturbed by what she had read in the papers, simply assured in her position, she smiled at the students, as they slowly made their way to breakfast.

"How can that cunt continue with that smug smile", whispered a Gryffindor.

The whispering, which by now, had crossed House lines, grew louder and louder.

Dissension and anger was heavy in the air, fueled faster and further by her continued smile.

Harry and his Team noticed it, watching for the spark to ignite. Ron was the first to spot it, while Dumbledore was making some administrative announcements to the School.

Nudging Harry, Ron pointed.

"Hem, hem", came the irritating interruption, "Headmaster, may I interrupt, as you seem to have lost the attention of your students, seeing as they are all whispering away," as she gave her patently false smile.

"Students...", she started.

"Torturer!"

"Bitch!"

"Silence! I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Mag..."

Someone launched a dungbomb at her, which broke the floodgates, every manner of prank and firecracker that the Twins had accumulated throughout their career, was launched at her.

Dumbledore cast a shield protecting most of the Professors, save for Umbridge, while Snape lazily deflected any stray prank towards her.

Mcgonagall, unflappable as always, merely continued eating her breakfast, while reading the news.

Taking her cue, Dumbledore returned to his own meal.

"Headmaster, do something!", screeched the Toad.

"I'm sorry Madam Umbridge, but it appears you're right, I seem to have lost the attention of my students, but since you have caught theirs fully, I'm sure you will have everything under control. Feel free to discipline them as you deem fit," Dumbledore said dismissively, with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Now if you'll excuse me, the House Elves have made a delightful batch of muffins that I am eager to sample".

She turned blue, purple, yellow, expanded in size, grew feathers, her tongue was know larger than her torso, it was truly an impressive sight.

She whimpered and tried to scream, but to the Professors, as long as she did not appear to be dying, they simply continued on with breakfast. Her past attitude amongst the staff had earned her no favours, and made her no friends.

She half-crawled, and half rolled herself out of the Dining Hall, before Dumbledore had the School cease their pranking. "My, that was a delightful breakfast was it not?", his asked, eyes twinkling, "now, remember children, we have a very strict policy on bullying in this School. All of you, this is your final warning. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Headmaster", came the jubilant reply of chuckles and cheers.

* * *

At least Umbridge, despite her supreme arrogance, had the opportunity of judging the public's mood.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, did not, as he hurriedly prepared for his morning press conference, before his afternoon report to the Wizengamot. He had hoped that by being the first to speak to the press that day, he could gain the upper hand in his political scheming.

He adjusted his suit for the fifth time, practiced his prepared speech, and put on his famous bowler hat.

He strode confidently towards the main Atrium. Manipulating the public, that was what he was good at, he claimed, delusional about his influence that had been eroded and blunted so much by the Lords Potter and Black.

"Good morning everyone," he graced them with a smile.

The Atrium to the Ministry of Magic was packed, bustling with Ministry workers heading to their offices, along with curious members of the public, as well as the press.

"I have been working hard to address all of your concerns about You-Know-Who, and trust me when I say that He has been contained and that we are pouring every effort into any remnants of His followers. Rest assured, Magical England is safe", he replied confidently.

"Have you?", came a whisper that cut through the noise generated by the crowd.

Everyone turned towards the enchanted voice, there were collective screams and gasps.

_He_ had arrived.

Voldemort, Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, strode towards the podium Fudge was on, resplendent in dark red robes of the finest cut, supreme confidence and power radiating from him. The crowd parted instantly for him.

The Aurors and guards assembled were killed with a negligent wave of His Wand.

"I'm afraid, my dear _Minister_, that the news of my death have been greatly exaggerated, as you can clearly see".

In silence, Fudge paled, fearing for his life.

"However, I must extend my thanks and gratitude to you, Minister", Voldemort, "for your ignorance has allowed me to consolidate and prepare my armies."

Turning to face the crowd, "let there be no mistake this time. Bow before me, there is no saviour for any of you. My powers have increased ten-fold in the time you last saw me", he said, while casting a whip of fire, killing dozens in his path. "Bow before me", he repeated, "or see each of your pathetic little worlds burn".

Through the screams of horror, he turned towards Fudge. Eschewing his usual Killing Curse, he wanted to send a darker, bloodier message of terror. He sent a cutting curse at the Minister, cutting him cleanly in half.

Strolling back to the Floo fireplaces, He disappeared into the chaos followed by the screams and howls of terror.

* * *

At that same moment, in a remote part of England, a fearful Lucius lead a strike force of 200 Death Eaters. They drifted silently into the impenetrable fog.

Death and gloom hovered over the air.

Some of the younger Death Eaters shuffled their feet uneasily.

The guards at the dock were brought down easily enough.

Suddenly, he felt the mood lighten. That was his signal.

Holding himself back, he ordered his men to charge the heavily Warded gates, breaking them with brute force.

From above, he saw guards slowly making their way from the top of the depressing building.

Ordering 50 men to contain any guards, the wards of Azkaban were soon overpowered and crumbled.

The Dementors, ever hungry and no longer under the control of the ministry, had eased its downfall, having been ordered by Voldemort to consume the souls of the guards.

Lucius paled as he saw guards being Kissed, glad that he had pledged his life in service of the Dark Lord.

Death Eaters stormed Azkaban, it was a historic event.

For the first time in centuries, Azkaban had fallen.

* * *

The mood in the Headmaster's office was dim.

The Aurors of the Fire Team did not arrive in time to witness Riddles arrival, and were only present for the aftermath.

"Bastard, bloody fucking bastard", growled Moody.

News had slowly trickled in regarding the fall of Azkaban, which was confirmed by a few bloodied Aurors, who had survived the invasion.

"We knew this would happen", Sirius said, evenly.

"Yes, and it would appear that he has much more Wands than previously estimated," said Dumbledore.

"As I have warned," Snape said, "the Dark Lord seems to have changed, he is more paranoid since he's return, especially since our first attack. He has pushed Lucius to the breaking point. It took him only half a day, to plan and order the take-over of Azkaban, which I did not know about".

"He showed his hand too soon", Dumbledore concluded, "but at what cost? He is now in the open, clearly angry and on the war path".

They all agreed.

"So what next?", asked Tonks.

"We rearrange our planning, and recruit as many more Wizards as we can. We still have the element of surprise", came Avery authoritatively, "Shacklebolt, could you act as the liaison between us and the Aurors? We could use the widely known name of the Order of the Phoenix instead. We'll need information and troop movements of the Death Eaters".

Shacklebolt nodded.

"Also, we'll have to plan and come up with a quick response team, ready to move once notice of an attack", Avery continued.

The Team agreed.

"There'll be no censoring of the press this time," Sirius said, "better a panicked and cautious public, than an uninformed one".

Agreement went round again.

"So what now? What's our next move?", asked one of the Twins.

"We recruit, train harder, prepare and plan", came Sirius' grim reply, "any ideas, sound them out. Everyone else, back to work".

* * *

**Author's Note: **thanks again for reading. Updates will occur on a weekly basis.

I'm in the process of re-planning my story.

I recognise that the Death Eater population is unbalanced; but then again, so is the power of Muggle weaponry.

Indulge me by being patient, while I figure out what to do. I have the pranks and gags planned, it's the story in between that I have to work on.

Cherio.


End file.
